The Tribe of Mystery
by pokemonfan67
Summary: Annabelle, Chase, and Sam were all normal kids who were going to catch pokemon to go on an adventure. Little did they know that on that day, their lives would change forever. Because they ventured out into the forest, they got turned into an Eantra, a mystical pokemon- human hybrid. Has more than just these characters. Getting new cover.
1. The prologue

There is an old woman and a little girl sitting around a fireplace. The woman was in her late sixties and had white hair. The girl was only about eight or nine. She had blond hair and green eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail but there was some hair that draped over her woman is in a rocking chair and the girl is on the floor. The girl was being told a story.

"There is a story in the Pokemon world that people often pass down from generation to generation. Not the stories you have likely heard, but the stories of a tribe where pokemon and humans are one and the same. They live in secret, not reveling who they really are, yet they live just like you and me. They explore different cities, they have families, and they have jobs. They don't stand out in any way. There are very few people who have learned the secrets of the mysterious tribe. If you end up learning the secret of the mystery tribe, you are inflicted with a rare illness known by everyone as the the Forest Fever. The person experiencing this sickness will have the symptoms of the common cold at first, but then the illness, after two weeks, makes the person with the illness unable to move. Eventually the person dies due to not being able to eat. It was called the Forest Fever because the first person who got the illness, Kyle Forest. Why am I telling you this? It's to protect you of course. Don't try to find the mystical beings known as the Eantra. Don't end up like poor Kyle who wandered too far into the woods, to see an Eantra. I know that the town thinks that I'm just full of fake stories, but they are all true! Don't give me that look like you think I'm crazy. Fine! Go out and find an Eantra. Then you'll believe me. You'll believe your Grandmother. By then though, it will be too late to save you Annabelle," warned the grandmother.

" I'm sorry for wandering into the forest but... I wanted to go find a eevee. I heard that there are eevees in the forest next to the house. I figured that the eevee would be my first pokemon, Grama," apologized the girl.

" You know that the forest is forbidden to enter. That is where the Eantra go to gather berries and such. The only thing is that they are in their Eantra form. They have three forms. One is the human form. It looks just like you and me. The second form is the pokemon form. They take the shape of the pokemon they have a special bond to. Let me explain that. At birth, they are presented with all different types of pokemon. The pokemon that first comes to the child is the pokemon who's form the Eantra will use. The third form is something between that. It's the form they are most comfortable in. This is the Eantra form. It is a mixture of a human and the pokemon who's form they take," explained the grandmother.

" You sure do know a lot about the Eantra," said Annabelle.

" I should. I researched them in my younger days. This was all to protect everyone," said the grandmother.

" I sure am glad that you are here to watch over me," said Annabelle.

* * *

Five Years Later

Annabelles POV

Annabelle and her two friends, Chase and Sam, were right next to the forest.

I was outside the forest with Sam and Chase. Why would we be right outside the forest? Well, I wanted to go find an eevee. Ever since Grandma got kicked out of town ( For preaching that a tribe called the Eantra were going to get them if they went into the forest. Sad huh?), people have told me that I needed to either get a pokemon and contribute to the city, or move out with my Grandma. You see, my parents died long ago so I lived with my Grandma. I didn't want to leave my friends but I wanted my own adventure, just like she did at my age. So, I'm about to head into the forest. Yeah. I'm scared of the Eantra people but I can't let that stop me.

" So, can we head in," asked my friend Chase. Chase was a fifteen year old boy with spiked blond hair. He had brown eyes and typically wore a grey shirt and jeans.

" Yeah. We're just waiting on Miss Paranoid here," said my other friend, Sam. Sam was a fourteen year old boy. He was the youngest of us at fourteen years old in March.

" Hey! I'm not paranoid," I say with a defensive tone. Although I was scared, I didn't want them to know that.

" Okay, then you go first," requested Sam. I nod and slowly take a step into the forest. I am shaking. I don't want to run into the Eantra but if I convince myself to not go into the forest, I'll never get a pokemon. I'll be too scared. This is my only chance to get an eevee. I walk into the forest, stopping as I look back to see if Sam and Chase are behind me.

" See, I told you that I wasn't paranoid," I exclaim. I was being extremely defensive.

We walk deeper into the forest, not saying another word. We didn't want to scare away the eevees that were in the forest. At least I didn't want to do that. Chase and Sam were probably looking for a different pokemon. We end up finding a grove, a secret grove that we would not have found if we didn't stray from the path. We of course, determine who goes in by a coin toss. I lose so I have to go. I am shaking. I'm so scared that I'll see an Eantra and get this horrible illness. I step into the grove. I see a tree filled with oran berries. I don't see anything but nature. I see leaves, bushes, trees, and oran berries that became overripe so they fell to the ground. I motion to them that it is safe to come in. Sam and Chase walk into the grove. We are as quiet as a rattata... when they don't talk. We search the grove, being very careful where we step. We don't find an eevee or any other pokemon for that matter. We are about to leave when we hear rustling in the bushes. It was a thick forest so we didn't know how big the pokemon was going to be. We slowly backed away, trying not to make sudden movements. If we did that and it was a beedrill or something like that, we would be in trouble. The creature came out of the bushes. It was just a boy. He looked like he was in the early teens. You could see the brown hair poke out of the hooded cape he was wearing. He then took off his cape. He did have brown hair. He also had blue eyes. There was something odd about his appearance though. He had the ears and the tail of an aipom. He was an Eantra. I gasp silently. He hears me though. He turns around to look at us. He looked shocked.

" W-what are you doing so far into the forest," asked the boy.

" S-sorry," I say. I tried to say that we were looking for pokemon but I couldn't get the words out.

" We were looking for pokemon," explained Sam. Man, he isn't scared of anything.

" I'm so sorry for this. Unfortunately, I have to give you the Forest Fever. I can't really get around it. Surely you've heard of the Eantra right? Well, every time someone sees us in our Eantra form, they get the Forest Fever," said the boy.

Okay, now I'm freaked out. I can't get the Forest Fever! He sees the look on my face.

" Look, since I think that you guys are trustworthy, I'll let you in the tribe. You still have to go through with the Forest Fever. You will still technically die, but you will get a new body and form in the tribe. This is how its been. We choose those who are worthy to be in the tribe if we accidentally show our Eantra form. I guess since you are going into the tribe, I should tell you my name. My name is James. I'm an aipom Eantra," introduced James.

He seems very friendly but I'm still so terrified.

" My name is Sam and these are my friends, Chase and Annabelle," introduced Sam. He is literally the only one of us that can even speak. I look at Chase and terror is written on his face.

" Well, it has been nice to meet you but I have to go. I'll see you at the tribe in a few weeks," said James. He grabbed all the oran berries as he could grab and he left.

We walked back to the village. Shock and fear were written on our faces... well... not Sam's face. He looked like nothing had even happened.

* * *

A few weeks later.

Chase's POV

Its been a few weeks since we met that Eantra and since we got sick. People told us that it was alright and that it was just the cold but it is something much more than that. We have the Forest Fever. Its getting harder to move now. Man... why did we have to go that deep into the forest? Yes, I know that it was me and Sam's idea and that Annabelle never wanted to go but... I don't want to die! I try to get out of my bed but I can't move. My muscles are sore from trying to get up. Pathetic huh? Why did the Eantra have to come? Why couldn't we just find some pokemon and leave? I open my eyes. I see that I'm in a white room. Is it a hospital? Strange. I don't remember going here. I see people are starting to gather around me. They are talking about something but... I can't hear what they are saying. I look around the room. There are two other beds in the room. On one bed I see Annabelle, on the other I see Sam. I'm starting to feel... lightheaded. I start to stare at the ceiling. I just woke up and now I'm fading. I'm hoping that Eantra was right. I look to Sam and Annabelle. I could see that they were awake but were fading fast too.

" Goodbye... may I see you again," I mutter. The doctors and nurses were out of the room. Annabelle nods and Sam smiles his goofy grin. I can tell that it is hard for them to do that. I close my eyes and I no longer feel anything.

* * *

Annabelle's POV

Like the Eantra said, we would get the Forest Fever. There is something bothering me though. Are we going to survive? I look over to Chase. He looks like he's in pain. Its probably from trying to move. So sad. He doesn't seem to be awake though. Why didn't I tell them that I was scared? They wouldn't have gone in if I didn't. No. I just had to pretend to be brave. Now, we are dying, some faster than others. I look at Sam. He looks like he is in pain as well. Yet, he still smiles at me. I can tell that it's hurting him. The doctors walk into the room.

" It is what we expected. They have the Forest Fever. Forest Fever is rare enough as it is but three people getting it at once? Its unheard of," exclaimed the doctor.

" Don't tell them that," said the nurse.

Oh lady, we already knew. We knew this a few weeks ago. The doctor and nurse leaves to talk in private. Its probably to call our guardians about the terrible sickness we have. Ugh... now my grandma will come and yell at me about going into the forest. Don't get me wrong, I love her but I don't want to be yelled at. I sigh. I look back at Chase. His eyes open. Did I wake him up? He seems to be deep in thought. He then looks at me and Sam.

" Goodbye... may I see you again," muttered Chase.

Did I hear that right? Well, I nod so that he knows that I heard him. His body then turns limp. He died... my best friend... died. I look at Sam. His smile is not there anymore. He knows what has happened to him.

" Will we end up like that," asked Sam softly.

I nod although it is becoming increasingly difficult to do that. It makes my neck hurt to move it. I start to feel dizzy. I know that I'm next. With the strength that I have left, I reach into my pocket and pull out an envelope. I place it on the table right next to my bed. I then fade away. I feel no more pain. At least if I die for good, I got all my feelings down on paper. I let go of consciousness.

* * *

Sam's POV

I know that I'm the one to always smile even in the worst times. I'm the one who keeps everyone calm. I'm also the one who made Annabelle go into the woods. I knew that she was afraid to go in there. Oh why did I do that. I am terrified. Oh I hate this feeling! I regret ever trying to convince Annabelle to go there. I knew the stories of the Eantra. I was told that story by Annabelle's grandmother. I knew that Annabelle was scared of meeting an Eantra. Now... we are all fading away. I look at Annabelle. She looks at me. I put a smile on my face. It makes my face hurt. I'm doing this to try and keep people calm. I glance at Chase. He's asleep. I hope that he is anyway. I sort of just ignore what the doctors are saying. Was that a nurse and a doctor or just two doctors? I don't know. I chose to ignore them. Now, that Eantra told us that we were going to join the tribe of the Eantra. What does that mean? Aren't they these mystical beings? How does one join them? I look back at Chase. He's awake now. He looks like he is thinking about something. What is he thinking about? He turns in me and Annabelle's direction.

" Goodbye... may I see you again," muttered Chase. I smile, just to comfort him. In reality, I am terrified. He... he dies right there... right in front of us.

Annabelle looks at me.

" Will we end up like that," I ask. I no longer have the smile that I normally have. Not only did my face hurt too much to smile but I am too scared to smile. Annabelle nods. It seems like she can only do that at this point. She looks like she is in pain. Her eyes start to close. No! No! Don't do this! I can't speak. I try to yell but I can't speak! She dies in front of me. No! If I wasn't sick then I'm sure that tears would have filled my eyes. She was my best friend. As was Chase. We did everything together. They were my family. I'm getting dizzy. I guess that its my turn. Goodbye world. Please let what the Eantra be true. I lose consciousness.

* * *

**Well, this is my new fanfiction. I think this one has the most detail yet! Hope you guys like this.**


	2. Bonding

An unknown forest.

Chase POV

I open my eyes. I guess that I wasn't killed. That's good. I see green all around me. I'm in a forest somewhere. I sit up. So, I'm in a dense forest. I see someone come up to me. This person was a girl with blue hair. That's right. Blue. Anyway, she had blue paws as well. She also had blue ears that looked like it was from the Riolu family. I guess she's an Eantra. Most likely a riolu Eantra or a lucario Eantra. Great. I get the dreaded fever again. Wait... why was it called the Forest Fever if there wasn't a deadly fever? I ponder a moment. I then push away the thoughts. I look up at the girl. She looked to be about my age or fifteen. I opened my mouth to ask a question.

" So... where am I," I ask. I notice that my voice sounds like it belongs to a nine-year old child. I cover up my mouth.

" Oh child, you are in the sacred grove of the Eantra," explained the Eantra.

" I'm not a child. I'm fifteen," I yell. The Eantra laughs.

" Of coarse you are. Its just that in order for one of your kind to become an Eantra, you have to have an innocent look. One of a child," explained the Eantra.

Oh so the girl did know that I was really fifteen.

" How old do I look," I ask.

" You look like you are nine-years old," informed the Eantra.

I sound as old as I look.

" I guess this is to allow me to bond to a pokemon," I guessed.

" You are a fast learner aren't you. You see, I will leave you here until you bond with a pokemon. At that point, you will be accepted into the Eantra group," said the Eantra.

Great... she's going to leave me in the forest... alone... with all the wild pokemon. Well, I hope nothing bad will happen. I mean, they are basically leaving a nine-year old in the wilderness. I go to ask the Eantra something but she is already gone. Great. Well, I guess I shouldn't think of anything negative. Wait... when did I become the sarcastic one? Annabelle is the sarcastic one. I sure do miss Sam and Annabelle. I look around.

" I sure hope that I don't have to stay in this forest for long," I say out loud.

Man my voice sounds weird. I see several pokemon come into the grove. I see a wooper, a pikachu, a shinx, and a skitty. Oh I hope that I'm not bonded with a skitty. I stay as still as I can. The wooper is the first to run off. The other pokemon come closer. The shinx then runs off. Well, its either the pikachu or the skitty. I just hope that it isn't the skitty. The skitty runs off. The pikachu gets as close to me as possible. I pet the pikachu's head. It's kind of adorable... wait... I'm a guy. I shouldn't be thinking this. I scratch the pikachu's ears. the pikachu smiles and closes its eyes.

" Pika," cried the pikachu. It sounded happy.

" So you're the pokemon that I'm bonded to," I ask the pokemon.

I know it can't really answer me but I needed someone to talk to.

" Pika," exclaimed the pikachu. The pikachu nodded.

" What do I do now," I ask to no one in particular. Someone comes up behind me.

" You were able to bond with a pokemon. You are now welcomed into the tribe. Now, the next thing we must do is to teach you how to use your pokemon and human form," said a mysterious Eantra.

I turn around to see that it is the Eantra from earlier.

" That pikachu will also serve as your companion. You will be able to talk with him," explained the Eantra.

" Wait... what did you mean by human form," I ask. I am really confused at this point.

" Well, you are in your Eantra form naturally. Once you make the bond with the pokemon, you change forms. You are in your Eantra form now," explained the Eantra.

I touch my face. Nothing seems odd other than the fact that I am now nine-years old. I check the top of my head. What I feel are ears. Ears! I have the ears of a pikachu! I stand up. I look behind me to see a tail. A tail! Man!

" Well, add this to the list of odd things that have happened to me," I say out loud.

The girl laughs. " You have a list," she asks.

" Yep. Add this to the very top," I exclaim.

She laughs again. She then leads me to the tribe.

* * *

Annabelle POV

Sacred Grove five minutes after Chase leaves.

I open my eyes. Okay I'm not dead. Well, I guess now I need to see where I am. I get up. I see a bunch of trees surrounding me. I'm in a grove. I wonder, am I near the city. I look around more, I see an Eantra come to where I am. She is a pretty girl who looks like she is my age. She looks like she is a riolu or a lucario. She has blue hair and blue paws. Not to mention her blue ears.

" So, am I a part of the Eantra or did I somehow survive and I just got the Forest Fever again," I ask. I notice that my voice sounds squeaky.

" First, we must see if you can bond with a pokemon," said the Eantra.

" Okay. My grandma has told me about this," I say. I watch the girl leave.

Okay. Now All I have to do is wait for a pokemon to come. I hear some rustling in the bushes. I see a few pokemon come out. I see a cubchoo, a eevee, a shiny eevee, and a vulpix. The only pokemon to not turn away immediately are the eevees. This is great! I love eevee! The shiny eevee would be nice to be able to turn into. I see the regular eevee run off. Does that mean that the shiny eevee is the pokemon that I will bond with? The shiny eevee then comes near me. The eevee then gets into my lap. Its so cute! I pet the adorable eevee. I look around. The Eantra comes back.

" I see you are bonded with an eevee. She will act as your partner. Now, I assume that you know that you are now in your Eantra form right," asked the Eantra. I nod.

" Now, we should get you back to the tribe," said the Eantra. I got up, still carrying the eevee. I followed the Eantra to the tribe.

* * *

Sam POV

Sacred Grove seven minutes after Annabelle leaves.

I wake up. Oh so the Eantra wasn't lying just to make me feel better. I open my eyes to see a dense forest, much like the one we saw the aipom Eantra. The only thing is... I'm alone. Okay, I really hope that this is just a " you have to do this on your own " moment and that I'm not the only one not dead. I stand up. Huh... I seem shorter than before. I walk around to see where I am. I don't recognize it.

" Hmm... where am I," I ask to myself. I see a Eantra come into the grove. She had blue hair and blue paws for hands. She looked like she was fifteen.

" Now, you must be confused. You are going to bond with a pokemon," explained the Eantra.

" Oh! So he wasn't lying. I figured that when I woke up here," I say.

" Now, I will be back when you have bonded with a pokemon," informed the Eantra. She left me alone.

Okay. I just need to bond with a pokemon. I look around. I only see one pokemon come to me. That is a vulpix. Well, I do like vulpixes. I pet the vulpix. It sort of nuzzles my arm.

" Well your pokemon bonded to you quickly. It was the only one to come to you. That must mean something good. Anyway, you are now a Eantra. Now, we need to get you to the Eantra ceremony," said the Eantra.

I turn around to see the Eantra. Well, she can sneak up on people. I look at the vulpix. It doesn't seem to want to leave me.

" That vulpix will be your partner pokemon," informed the Eantra. I smiled.

" I can keep him," I exclaimed. Perhaps I'm a little too excited. I mean, I don't even know if Annabelle and Sam are okay.

" Come on. We have to go," commanded the Eantra. I follow the Eantra to the tribe.

* * *

Chase POV

Eantra Village

I am touching my head. I can't believe that there are pikachu ears on the top of my head. I look around for the others. I don't see Annabelle or Sam. I'm getting worried. I walk over to the entrance to the village. I see a girl in the distance being escorted here by the Eantra that brought me. I wave at the group. They wave back. I run to the group. I get a closer look at the girl. She has blond hair and green eyes. She was an Eantra as well. She had long grey ears on the top of her head. She also had a little grey tail. She was holding a shiny eevee. She must be an eevee Eantra. Wait... its... Annabelle!

" Hey! Annabelle," I exclaim. I end up tripping over a rock. Nice... just nice... now my face hurts. My new partner follows me.

" Chase? Is that you," asked Annabelle. I saw the Eantra from earlier leave.

" Yeah. Have you seen Sam," I asked.

" I haven't. I'm sorry," apologized Annabelle.

" I hope that he is able to join us," I say.

" I do too. I'm sort of worried," muttered Annabelle.

I see the Eantra bring another person from the grove. This person had brown hair and brown eyes. It was a smal boy who looked like he was eight years old. He had the ears of a vulpix and the tails of a vulpix. He smiled a goofy smile. It was Sam!

" Sam," me and Annabelle yell. Sam runs to where we are.

" You guys are here," exclaimed Sam.

We walked into the village together.


	3. A Legenday's choice

Grandmother's POV

Her house.

I got a letter from my granddaughter. So, apparently its urgent or they would have just mailed it, but this was hand delivered. I grab a letter opener to break open the seal. At least they didn't go through my mail this time.

"Lousy, ungrateful, youngsters," I mutter. I open the seal. Inside there was a card and some pokedollars. I set the money on the table. Why did she send me money? Maybe its for an early birthday gift. I don't know about that though because it would have just been mailed. I take the card and read it. It says,"

_Dear Grandma,_

_I hope you got this and that nobody else got this or this would make no sense. Anyway, I need to tell you something. By the time you are reading this, I most likely have died. Yeah... died. Look, me, Sam and Chase have gotten the Forest Fever. I'm soooooooo sorry. We were tying to look for some pokemon so we could go and help people in the village. We saw an Eantra. Again... I'm sooooo sorry for not listening to you. Anyway, in the envelope I put all the money I have. You can use it for whatever you want. Anyway, this might be the last thing I write. _

_From, Annabelle."_

I gasp. I look at the card. Did this really happen? Is she joking? I look at the card again. She may be mischievous but she wouldn't lie about having an illness like this. I-I can't believe it... she... she actually died? And after I warned her all her life! Why didn't she listen? Tears run down my eyes. I glance at the money.

" I wonder... is it enough to buy a eevee doll," I ask out loud. I grab the money and go to the nearest store. I look around the blue store. Why are the shops always blue? I look around the shelves. They didn't have many things in stock. They were out of charizard dolls. I focus on trying to find the doll. I manage to look at a silver eevee doll. It was a shiny eevee doll! She loves eevees. Having it be a shiny would be even better. I look at the price. Its six-hundred pokedollars. Wow... expensive. I count the money. It seems that it is just barely enough. She must have been saving up her money to get it. A tear escapes my eye. I will never see her face again. I grab the doll and take it up to the register, not noticing that I was crying.

" Oh, what's wrong Ma'm," the store clerk asks me. I look at the doll.

" My granddaughter wanted a doll like this and now... she's gone," I mutter. I couldn't speak any louder.

" Oh. That's so sad. Well, at least you have something to remember her by. Now, that will be six-hundred pokedollars," said the clerk. I hand him the money. I leave with the doll in my hand. I head to the forest. I was going to leave it in there. Why? Well, because that's where she got the Forest Fever. Her soul is connected to the forest. I walk through the city that I used to live in. People are glaring at me but I don't care. I walk into the forest, not too deep but deep enough that it would be close to her. I then walk out of the green forest and back home.

* * *

Annabelle POV

Eantra Village.

I was walking into the town with my best friends. It's so great that we didn't die. I miss my grandma but other than that, I'm happy. Sure, its weird for me to have a tail and ears, but I don't mind. We walk into the center of the small village. There stood a statue of Mew and Mewtwo. So cool! I see a man who looked like he was a mix of a human and a charizard. He had wings that resembled a charizard's. He was the chief. He was standing under the statue. Everyone gathered around him.

"Eantra, as you may know, a few weeks ago James was careless and let himself be seen by humans. Well, he convinced me to let them in the village. I ask that Annabelle, Chase, and Sam come to the statue," requested the chief. We walked up to the statue. " As you can see, the pokemon have accepted them. Now we must see if our guardians, Mew and Mewtwo, accept then," finished the chief. Everyone was quiet. He put our hands on the stone statue. I feel a rush of power go through my body. I close my eyes. I see Mew. Wait... Mew?

_" Is that really Mew,"_ I think.

_" Indeed it is! You are my chosen Eantra. Not even the chief has that honor," _exclaimed Mew.

I hear another voice.

_" You are my chosen Eantra too," _said the voice. It sounded kind of dark and mysterious. Mewtwo then appears next to Mew. He crossed his arms. _" You see, we guardians must choose one Eantra. Me and Mew chose you," _explained Mewtwo. Oh... a legendary pokemon chose me? Wait... not one, two! I am close to squealing but I can't do that. I would embarrass myself. A thought runs through my mind.

_" Wait... if you chose me... will Sam and Chase still be able to join,"_ I ask Mew and Mewtwo.

_" He he. Don't worry about them. They will recieve our acceptance, and a few others," _said Mew.

_" Now, we will be here to guild you, should you need it. Don't forget that. We will help you," _said Mewtwo.

_" Bye Annabelle,"_ exclaimed Mew. Mewtwo and Mew waved goodbye and they were gone. I opened my eyes. I saw that everyone was staring at me. Why? I looked at my hand. I saw a pink aura surrounding it. It went up to where I couldn't see it.

" The girl has been accepted by Mew and Mewtwo," exclaimed the chief. The crowd claps for me. If they knew what they said to me. I don't even know how they would respond but it would be funny. I look at Sam and Chase. Chase was starting to get a pink and red aura. What did that mean? I saw that Sam had a white aura surrounding him. What did that mean? They opened their eyes. The aura turned pink.

" The two boys have also been accepted," yelled the chief. Who did they see? I'm going to ask them later. The chief then dismissed everyone but us.

" It seems like you guys are loved by fate. You see, I know that you weren't just accepted by Mew and Mewtwo. I am very envious. To think that three kids who don't have pure Eantra blood are going to be the ones to be the ones chosen by legendary guardians. Now... if I may boldly ask, who was it that chose you guys," asked the chief with anticipation.

Chase goes first. " I was chosen by Ho-oh and Lugia," he said.

I went second. " I was chosen by Mew and Mewtwo," I say.

The chief looked shocked after I said that. " Oh! You got chosen by the guardians of this village," he exclaims.

Sam smirks. Who did he get chosen by, I wonder. " Oh me? Why only Arceus," he said. My eyes widened, as did everyone else.

" Oh my stars... Arceus... really," questioned the chief. His eyes were wide with shock.

_" Did Arceus really choose Sam,"_ I ask, hoping that Mew or Mewtwo answers. I hear a reply. It was from Mewtwo. He seemed to be more talkative. Strange, I thought it was the other way around.

_" He isn't lying. Arceus really did choose him. This is because of how fast he bonded to the vulpix," _explained Mewtwo.

" I believe you," I say. Eveyone turns to me.

" But how," asked the chief.

" It's because of how fast he bonded with his pokemon... or that's what Lugia is saying," answered Chase.

" Oh! I think that's a little too much excitement for me. If you need me, I'll be in my house. Also, since you are a member of this village, you will call by my village title which is Chief Orion. As for where you'll sleep, you have a house to share. Actually, I don't have to take you to it. You're in your own yard," said Chief Orion. We nod. We look up at the house. It looked pretty. We wave goodbye and head inside.

* * *

**I hope that was a good chapter. I feel that is might be a little strange. Well, I hope you like it.**


	4. New People?

Chase POV

House

I look around. The outside of our house was beautiful. It had nice wood panelings and a mew was carved on the outside of the building. They must really love their Mew. We walk inside. The house looked big on the inside. It had hardwood floors everywhere. It was light-colored wood. It looked really nice. We had modern appliances in the kitchen. Wait... how? Aren't we in the... never mind... Anyway, the furniture was pink... not my favorite but I guess the colors were for Mew and Mewtwo. Since their psychic type pokemon, that makes sense. There were five bedrooms. I guess that's where we stayed. I'm assuming that the other two rooms were for guests. I claimed a room. The room was red with a little bit of pink. I had to get this room. Lugia and Ho-oh told me that this room had their colors. Well, at least I don't have the Mew and Mewtwo room. That's all pink. The walls were red and the bed was pink. It looked strange but I could deal with it. I saw a little pokemon bed. Well, I guess that's where Pikachu sleeps. I saw pikachu come into the room. He must have been exploring the house. There was a T.V. in my room. Cool! Now I didn't have to miss my shows. I turn on the T.V. The news was on. Booooring. Something catches my eye though.

" And today we have the story of three young teens who were recently killed.," said the T.V.

" Well, cross be on T.V. off my bucket list...," I say to the T.V. I decide not to watch the news because frankly, it bores me. I change the channel... or rather I go on the guide thing. I look at the channels. There was nothing on. I walk out of my room. I go to the living room. I'm bored.

"_Well, you should be learning how to go into human form. That's how the others are able to leave town,"_ suggested Lugia.

" And how do I do that," I ask.

_" We could teach you,"_ offered Ho-oh.

" Even if I do learn, I can't go back into town. They will notice that I'm not dead, I point out.

_" Look, if you want to just sit at home all day then be my guest. You are too old for Eantra training so you can't just take a class on it. If you want to learn how to change forms then just do what I say,"_ said Ho-oh.

" Don't I look like I'm nine-years old though," I ask.

_"That wore off after you put your hands on the Mew and Mewtwo statue," i_nformed Lugia. I didn't want to do anything right now. I wanted to be lazy... but... I guess if you're talking to a legendary pokemon, you need to listen to them, especially if they choose you for something that you have no clue of. I sigh.

" Fine," I grumble.

_" Good. Now, you go to the forest, not too close to the city,"_ said Ho-oh. I have pikachu to follow me. I enter the forest. I find a grove that seems relatively close to the Eantra village.

" So what do I do," I ask.

_" You need to focus on what you want. Do you want to be a pokemon or a human? Ask that question. You then channel the power of either the human part or the pokemon part of you. You need to be in a forest or around nature for it to work as Eantra beings are one with nature and technology. So if you were to be in a very technological place, ou could also transform there,"_ explained Lugia.

_" Forests are closer though,"_ pointed out Ho-oh.

Okay. I just have to focus on what I want. I want to be human. I suppress my pokemon part of me and have my human form come out. I have a head-ache now. I rub my head. I pat my head to see if it worked. It did. I don't feel those ears. I look around for a body of water. I find a pond nearby. It worked! I still have this head-ache though.

" Does this always happen," I ask.

" _Yeah. You are putting away one part of you. It causes discomfort but the head-ache shouldn't be that bad," _said Ho-oh.

" I'll just have to deal with it. Anyway, I want to go to town but I don't want people seeing me," I mutter. I'm sure someone will recognize me if I go now. Then I get an idea. I'll just go as a pikachu. I bring out the pokemon part of me and hide my human part of me. I feel myself get shorter. I look into the pond. I'm a pikachu. Now I can go adventuring into town and look at what has happened since I was gone. " Yes," I exclaim.

_" Well, you can go into town now. It'll be a good experience to see how others view you as a pikachu," _explained Lugia. He seemed to be the nicest and the calmest one. I nod. I sprint into the town, which seems to take less time. Maybe it was because of a move? Maybe agility. I get there within ten to fifteen minutes.

* * *

Annabelle POV

Outside the house.

So I was standing around, trying to meet as many people I could when the girl from before came up to me. " Oh hi," I say to her.

" Hey. So my name is Shellie. I'm sorry about not telling you my name before," apologized Shellie

" Oh its no problem. My name's Annabelle," I introduce. She seems nice.

" I know. You're one of the new half-blooded Eantra. We haven't had one since we got James from Emeraldcove City," explained Shellie.

" He's from Emeraldcove City," I exclaim.

" Yeah. He swam too far out into the ocean and saw a squirtle Eantra," said Shellie.

" So are you a full Eantra," I ask.

" Yes. Hey, can we talk in private? I have to ask you something," said Shellie. I nod. What could it be about, I wonder. We head inside the house. We sneak past Sam as he was sleeping on the couch. We go upstairs into one of the guest bedrooms.

" What did you want to ask," I asked.

" Who are your legendary guardians? You know, the ones that chose you" she asked. Who else is going to ask this I wonder.

" Well, its Mew and Mewtwo," I say. She seemed nice so I told her.

" Oh that's great! I'm so glad that we're not the only ones like this," she exclaimed. What? Only ones like this...? First off, she is like me. Secondly, there are others?

" Wait... what," I say in confusion.

" Oh right... I can be such a scatterbrain sometimes. I mean, I would have forgotten what to say to you guys if it wasn't for my legendary guardian. Anyway, me and James are like you. We were chosen by the legendary pokemon. I have Jirachi. She is super nice. I mean, she helps me with a lot of things," explained Shellie.

" So maybe this house has two extra rooms so that you and James could move in here. I wonder why though," I pondered aloud.

" You think," she asked.

I nodded. I looked around the room that we were in. The carpet was a silver color, like steel and the walls were pink. I assumed this went with the typing of Jirachi which is steel and psychic.

" Jirachi is telling me that this is my room," she muttered.

" Cool. That means I wont be the only girl here," I say. She smiles.

" Yeah. That means I can move out of the forest and into this great place. I mean, it looks awesome," she exclaims.

" I'll introduce you to Sam and Chase later," I say.

" I wonder why the legendary pokemon are choosing people," she muttered. I want to know the same thing. What's going on and why are we so special?

* * *

Chase POV

Forestgrove City

I walk into the city, as a pikachu. I see that there are a lot of people staring at me. Well, I guess it's to be expected. I mean, how many pikachus just walk into town?I look to my right. My partner followed me. Cool. I walk around. I end up bumping into someone. I look up and see what looks like Annabelle's grandmother. Wow... I didn't think that they let her go into the village.

" Oh sorry about that little thing. Aw... you pikachus are so adorable," she muttered sadly.

She must still be grieving. Aw... now I feel bad... I have to cheer her up somehow. What do I do? I rubbed my head on her leg. Yeah... so I'm being adorable... sue me. She reached over to pet me. Gotta say, this feels good. It didn't seem to cheer her up. I look at her with a concerned face.

" Can you tell that I'm sad," she asked.

I nod.

" Oh... I guess there is no hiding anything. Come with me," she said. I followed her, actually scratch that. Me and pikachu followed her to her house in the next town.

" You are probably wondering why I brought you here. Well to be honest, I feel like the people in the city will just mock me. I feel like my heart is broken. You see, my granddaughter and her two friends died recently. About a week ago from what I can tell. Are you still listening," she asked.

I nod.

" You're a smart one huh? Well, I'm ashamed that I wasn't there to stop her and her idiotic friends," she said. I got a little offended at that last statement. Then I realized... that action was a little stupid... she could probably see the offended look on my face.

" Why would you be offended by that statement," she asked warily.

I shrug. I have a nervous look on my face.

_" You might want to leave now," _said Ho-oh.

_" He's trapped. Its okay though. Even if she finds out you're Eantra, if she doesn't see your Eantra form, she'll be fine," _explained Lugia.

" Why do you look so nervous," she asked.

I start backing away slowly. I don't want to revel my secret.

" Hey... are you Eantra," she asked.

I pause and then nod.

" Do you know if Annabelle is alive," she asked desperately.

I nod.

" Is she alive," she asked.

I nod again. Seriously, I need to stop before my head-ache gets any worse.

" Where is she," she asked.

I grab a pencil and a piece of paper. I write, " In my village." I give the paper to her.

She gasps. I use that opportunity to run out. I dash all the way to a grove. I notice a eevee doll. I pick it up and walk to an even farther grove. I change back into my Eantra form. I notice that my head-ache is gone. That's good. I put the doll in my pocket and walk back to the house.

* * *

**And... done! That's right, I have more characters than just Annabelle, Chase, and Sam. There are other main characters.**


	5. Meeting Shellie and James

Chase POV

Eantra Village

I walk in as casually as I can. I don't want to tell anyone what just happened. I go to the house and head inside. I walked into my room. I sigh.

" I really shouldn't have done that. I should have left. I guess she is right, I am idiotic," I mutter. I pull out the doll. There was a message pinned to the back of it.

It read," To my Annabelle,

I know that you might not get this but it still gives me some comfort to write this. I got your letter and the money. I feel so guilty that I didn't stop you. I also feel angry that you didn't heed my warning! Seriously, I told you not to go. What did you do the moment that I had to leave? You went into the forest! Well, I decided to use the money to buy this. I hope you like it because it was expensive. It took almost all of the money that you gave me.

From your Grandma."

" Wow... so she bought this...," I mutter. I go into Annabelle's room, hoping that she's there. I don't see her. " Great... she isn't here," I say. I hear footsteps going towards me. I turn around to see Annabelle and the riolu girl.

" What are you doing in my room," she asked.

" I came to give you this. I went exploring after my new friends taught me how to change forms," I explain. I wink so that Annabelle would know who I was talking about. I hand her the doll.

"I-Its an eevee doll. Where did you get it," she asked me.

" Turn it around," I say. She turns it around then gasps.

" It's from Grandma," she exclaims in disbelief. She reads the note. " She used the money to buy this," asked Annabelle in disbelief.

I nod.

" She must be so miserable," she muttered.

I shrug. " She's doing better now," I say. Annabelle stares at me. I quickly change the subject. " So, who's this," I ask.

" My name is Shellie. Don't you remember me from the forest," asked Shellie.

I nod. " Yeah. You were that really serious girl who I first met," I said. She laughed.

" Me? I'm not serious. I had someone feeding me lines," said Shellie. I got confused.

"_How were there people feeding her lines_," I thought.

" _She had help from a guardian. Duh_," said Ho-oh irritably.

" Well you're not very nice," I say out loud. My eyes widened as I realize that I'm saying it out loud. " I-It isn't what it looks like," I say nervously.

_" Nice. Now she thinks you're crazy,"_ said Ho-oh.

Shellie chuckles a little. " I see that your guardian isn't very friendly," she said.

" Yeah. He isn't the nicest but... wait... how do you know about that," I ask warily.

" Jirachi told me. She is very wise," said Shellie.

" So she is also like us," I ask.

Annabelle nods.

" So who are your guardians," asked Shellie

" Its Ho-oh and Lugia," I say.

" Well, I better get my stuff and move in," said Shellie. She waved goodbye and left.

* * *

Shellie

Eantra Village outside the house

Well, I guess I should go get James. I mean, me and him have had that little pact thing. I start walking to the forest. I walk until I find a house that was made from woven from trees. I knock on the door carefully.

James answers the door.

" Hey there," I greet.

" Hey," said James.

"So, do you feel like getting out of this house," I ask.

" Why," he asked warily.

" Well, you know those new people right? Well, they have been chosen by the legendary guardians as well! They were given a house," I inform.

" W-What? Really," he asked in disbelief.

" Yeah. Chase was chosen by Lugia and Ho-oh while Annabelle was chosen by Mew and Mewtwo. I don't know about Sam yet. He was asleep when we got there...," I mutter.

" Will they allow us to come," he asked.

I nod.

" They have a couple of extra rooms. One for me and one for you," I explain.

" Cool! I'm tired of sleeping in the forest," said James. He gathered up his stuff and called aipom. We then left. We walked over to my house which was next door. I gathered up my things and called my riolu. I packed it in a suitcase and left. We went to the house. We walked in and headed upstairs. Everyone was up there talking. They were blocking the hallway. Not on purpose but they were in the way.

" Hi," greeted James.

"Hey," said Sam tiredly. He sounded as if he just woke up.

" Welcome to your new house," welcomed Annabelle. She sounded perky and upbeat. I guess what was bothering her earlier didn't seem to bother her anymore.

" Choose your rooms," said Chase.

" Wow... this place is so amazing," muttered James. My partner, Anne the riolu began running around the house. The aipom, eevee, pikachu, and vulpix were also running around. Aw... they look so cute.

" So, I'm guessing that you were chosen by legendary pokemon just like us," guessed Sam. Me and James nodded.

" Jirachi chose me," I said.

" Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina chose me," said James.

" Cool," exclaimed Annabelle and Chase.

" So if Annabelle was chosen by Mew and Mewtwo, and Chase was chosen by Lugia and Ho-oh, who chose you Sam," asked James.

" Yeah. You were asleep and I didn't want to bother you," I muttered.

Sam started smirking. What did that mean, I wonder.

" Well, if you must know, Arceus chose me," boasted Sam.

My jaw dropped.

" Whoa...," said James.

" That's awesome," I exclaim.

" I just can't believe that he chose me. He did say that I held a lot of power. Now he's telling me... not... to... brag... oh...," said Sam.

We all laugh.

" Man, this is going to be fun," said Chase.

" Yep," agreed James.


	6. A gift of Legends

Sam's POV

House

So now we have more people to hang out with. That's so awesome! They seem really nice. Especially Sherrie. I help everyone get situated and help round up the pokemon. They are really fast and the riolu always knew that I was coming. She's a cheater I tell you! I sit down in a chair downstairs. My legs are aching from all that running. I put my feet up onto the coffee table. I spill a drink. I'll clean it later. I see everyone come downstairs and sit down in the chairs and the sofa.

" Well, we finally got the riolu to go to sleep...," muttered Annabelle in exhaustion.

" Her... name... is... Anne...," muttered Shellie. She was the one mainly chasing after... Anne.

We had to have the pokemon take a nap because the pokemon were still little. They haven't evolved yet and were so young. We all catch our breaths so as you can imagine, there was not really any talking going on, just wheezing. And not the pokemon.

" So, has any of the guardians said why we were chosen and for what reason," I ask.

Everyone shook their heads no.

_" This isn't the time nor place to bring it up. There may be people watching from the shadows. Drop the topic and bring it up later. That's when we will all tell you what the reason is. Be patient. I know that isn't your strong point but everything does have a purpose," _said Arceus.

" Never mind... just forget it," I say disappointingly.

" Oh... okay then. Anyway, I think you guys might need to learn how to switch forms," said Shellie. She smiled.

" I don't. Ho-oh taught me," said Chase. He grinned.

" I'll just let your guardians teach you then," said Shellie.

James nodded. I noticed that he wasn't real talkative.

" We'll just watch to make sure that you are able to do it," informed James.

I walked out of the house and followed Shellie and James. I look behind me to see that Chase and Annabelle were following behind me. We head into the forest.

* * *

Grandmother POV

Her House

Okay. I'm thinking about that pikachu from earlier. Why did he get offended when I called Chase and Sam idiotic? Its a strange pikachu all right. Well, I mean, he is and Eantra so there's that. Wait... why did he follow me? You would think that he would have shook his head no or something. Why wasn't he in his human form? All these questions were going through my head. I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing down things that I knew. Lets see, the pikachu is an Eantra and Annabelle is alive and in Eantra village. Through reasoning, I write down that Annabelle must be an Eantra. Wow... an Eantra... The pikachu got offended at my comment about Chase and Sam being idiotic. So, it must be either Sam or Chase. Lets see, I know that Sam would just try to grin my problems away. The pikachu seemed concerned. I start a checklist. I decide that the pikachu was Chase. So, they must all be Eantras.

"At least I know that they are safe," I mutter.

_" Not quite as safe as you would hope,"_ echoed a sweet voice.

" Who's there," I ask.

_" Who I am doesn't matter. You only need to know this, your granddaughter and her friends have been chosen by the legendary guardians. I don't know the reasons nor would I tell you," _said the voice._  
_

" And why not," I demand.

"_ I wouldn't want to worry you. After all, you are very important to them. Chase even came all the way to your house to comfort you. Besides, I don't like seeing people worried and depressed," _explained the voice.

" I guess that makes sense. I feel like I have a right to know though as the legal guardian of the three children," I counter.

_" I know that you want to know what's going on. Most of us don't even know," _said a different but calm voice. It was a male voice.

" And who are you," I ask.

_" I am one of the guardians who chose Chase. My name is Lugia," _said Lugia.

" L-Lugia," I stutter. To think, I am talking to a legendary pokemon! It's almost too much to handle.!

_" Lugia, Cresselia, you must leave now. Cresselia, you have to choose your Eantra as well. Get to it," _commanded a deeper voice.

_" Got it Arceus,"_ said Cresselia and Lugia.

Cresselia? She's the one who I've been talking to? And Arceus? What is he doing here?

_" As for you Sandra Kinsme, don't worry about your granddaughter and her friends. They are doing just fine. Lugia and Ho-oh are watching over Chase, Mew and Mewtwo are watching over Annabelle, and I'm watching over Sam. As far as guardian business that is. I'm always watching over them. Now, you do want to go see them, right," _asked Arceus.

" B-But what about th-," I start. He cuts me off.

_" Don't worry. With my blessing, you can look at them without getting sick. Now, go see them," _insisted Arceus.

Tears are coming out of my eyes. I heard that he was kind and compassionate but...

"T-Thank you," I thank happily. I run out the door, through the town, and into the forest.

* * *

Annabelle POV

Forest

I was watching Sam turn into his forms. It looked cool! He looked so adorable as a vulpix. Its one of the strangest things I've ever seen though. I saw a mist kind of thing wrap around him. It lasted for a few seconds then cleared. Before he did that, he was in his Eantra form. After he was done, he was in a pokemon form. He transforms back. Again a smoke or mist thing wraps around him and he looks like and Eantra again.

" Man... that was cool," muttered Sam.

" Yeah. It gives me a head-ache though," said Chase.

" It gives everyone a head-ache," explained James.

We hear rustling trees and a woman walks in. I recognize her immediately. It was Grandma! I don't know what to feel right now. I'm glad that I see her but... she's looking at our Eantra form.

" Annabelle...," muttered Grandma.

" Yeah," I ask.

" Don't you listen to me? Didn't I tell you to stay out? No! You just had to wander in here! That was the reason you got that stupid sickness in the first place," exclaimed Grandma.

"Well what about you? You are looking at us while we are in our Eantra form," I point out nervously.

" Look, Grandma has her ways of being able to do this," said Grandma.

" Arceus helped her," muttered Sam.

" Oh...," I said.

" And Lugia and Cresselia said hi to me too," said Grandma.

" Wow...," muttered James.

" Hey, aren't you that boy from the news that went missing from Emeraldcove City," asked Grandma to James.

He nodded.

" Well, I'm done yelling at you. I'm just so glad to see that your alive," said Grandma happily. She hugged me. " I don't know anything about this whole legendary choosing thing that they were talking about but I'm sure that you will all make your parents proud," muttered Grandma.

We nod. We all lost our parents. I don't know about James and Shellie but my parents, Chase's parents, and Sam's parents all traveled to Johto for a vacation. They were looking at the inside of the burned tower as it was said to be safe. Part of the building collapsed. They were trapped inside and died due from the smoke, dust ,and ash getting in their lungs. I sniffled. Three best friends died together, leaving their family behind. We were all too young to go with. Grandma offered to watch us so that they could go. She blamed herself for their deaths. We stayed with Grandma until she was forced out of the village.

" Well, I should get going. I wanted to see you guys but if I'm missing for too long then people will start coming in here to look for me. Anyway, bye," said Grandma. She left the forest.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. By the way, this is on a different region entirely. I'll come up with a name later. That's all for now. Bye!**


	7. The newish pick

Cresselia POV

Unknown location

We were in a white room with no doors or windows. This was where we held legendary meetings at. There was a little bit of shadows in a corner of the room

"I feel for the old grandmother. All the time I see people who are suffering with nightmares. I see their struggles. That was only in their heads though. This woman, had her nightmare come true. She lost her daughter in the Burned Tower, then she lost the kids she was raising to the Eantra. In short, and I know that it's a little strange, I choose Sandra Kinsme," I explain, hoping that they would accept my choice.

" You chose the grandmother? She isn't an Eantra," said Palkia.

" Yeah. Look, I know that as a pokemon who see's all the horrors that bubble within the minds of the subconscious, but we have to choose people who will fulfill the destinies of the prophecy," explained Mewtwo.

" Look, destiny can be changed," insisted Manaphy.

" We've all seen it happen before. With Team Flare, it was destined that the world would be wiped clean. Did that happen, no. Some brave pokemon trainers saved the world. They were only human," I point out.

" What is this prophesy you speak of," asked a voice from the shadows. I turn around.

It was Darkrai.

" So, looks like someone finally showed up to these legendary guardian meeting. You know that since you took over the nightmare role, you have to show up every once in a while," explained Lugia.

" I realize this. I have been coming, I just lurked in the shadows. You guys are so boring sometimes," said Darkrai.

" Darkrai... if you're going to be in the Legendary Guardians, you need to pay attention," muttered Dialga.

" I realize this. Now, I believe that I asked what the prophesy was," recalled Darkrai.

Arceus warps into the room.

" The meeting will now begin. Cresselia, I presume that you have made your choice," asked Arceus.

" I think she needs to choose someone else," muttered Ho-oh.

" And why is that," asked Arceus.

" Well, she chose a human! A human with no powers," raged Ho-oh.

" Calm yourself. Now, it is her choice and she may choose who she wants," informed Arceus.

" But," started Ho-oh.

" Drop it," commanded Arceus. He still had a calm tone. Wow. He could just flip out and destroy Ho-oh on the spot. I'm glad that he has a lot of patience.

" Arceus, I have chosen Sandra Kinsme to be the One of Dreams," I say.

" Wise choice. She hasn't given up, even after all the hardships that she had to endure. Since dreams are of the mind, a human works," said Arceus. I grin.

" Thank you. I'm glad that you approve of my choice," I thank. I grin to myself.

" I see that Darkrai finally showed up. Is it the sign of impending doom," joked Arceus. It was a running joke that Darkrai never shows up.

" Sir, you know that I've been here at the meetings," whined Darkrai playfully.

We all laugh.

" Yeah. You are just always asleep. Do you have nightmares when you sleep at your own home or something," asked Arceus.

" No. I'm the Nightmare Pokemon. Its just that all the talk of gloom and doom is really tiring," muttered Darkrai.

" I see, well, lets start the meeting," said Arceus.

* * *

Annabelle POV

House

I can't believe that she actually came into the forest.

" _Any leads on what we are suppose to do," _I ask, hoping that someone answers.

There wasn't an answer for a moment. It wasn't a very quick response. I heard a sigh.

"_ Look, we were in a meeting. They are pausing it for a very short time. Anyway, you must head out and find more of your kind. You need to look for those who were chosen by legendaries. I could tell you but I would get in trouble. Anyway, I hope you got what you needed," _said Mewtwo irritably.

" Oh... well... thanks," I said. I sighed.

How would I know who these people were? I started thinking deeper. These people that were chosen were connected in different ways. James and Shellie were friends, we got turned into Eantras by James. Maybe we should start there. I headed downstairs to tell the others. Sam told us that people may be watching us so we had to be careful. We made up a secret language with different actions. You would not be surprised if I told you that it took forever! It did!

I grabbed a pencil and started making loud swirling sounds( Those kinds when you push the pencil or pen to the paper hard then make swirls. That loud sound) It stood for the word " We". I then tap the eraser to the paper three times. It stood for " Need". I held out two fingers. What do ya think it stood for? I pointed at the door to signal " go". I tapped on my desk three times to make the word " find". I then knocked on the desk three times followed by me kicking the chair lightly to make the words " chosen Eantras". They nodded.

" Well, we should go give our partners a walk. I'm sure they want to go through the forest," said Shellie.

We nod. We go upstairs and get our pokemon. We then go to the forest to discus who we need to look for.


	8. Distraction Chapter 1

**Little Distraction Episode- James' story, A Midnight Swim.**

(This can be skipped if you want. This is the type of thing that I'll post when I'm suffering with writer's block or I have to update it in a hurry.)

James POV

4 years ago

Emeraldcove Ocean.

The water was a deep blue. It hardly had any seaweed. I wondered why it was called Emeraldcove instead of Saphirecove but... oh well. That's what it would have looked like in the daytime. It was night time. I think that's the best time to swim to be honest. There are less people in the water at night. The stars were shining brightly. It sort of made the ocean look like the sky. That was also really cool. I had a pair of swimming shorts. I put on my goggles with built in flashlight(You have no idea how much money I spent on that...) and dove into the ocean.

Now normally, my parents wouldn't let me do this. They would say that it's too dangerous and that a pokemon could get me. They were currently away on a business trip. Besides, I spent a lot of time around the pokemon that lived in the ocean. They were all friendly and were kind to me. That's probably because I fed them everyday. I rose to the surface of the water and gasped for air. Once I had my breath back, I dove again.

What I saw was amazing. I saw a school of lovedisks swimming around. I went to the surface to get some air. I looked up at the moon. It was so beautiful over the water. It was like a giant light bulb. A few lovedisks even jumped out of the water. It made the ocean ripple and made everything look stunning. I decided just to float on the surface of the water. I stopped and just let the ocean carry me. It felt amazing! I felt like I was flying! Until I hit a piece of driftwood that is. I got back in an upright position and looked at the driftwood. There was something on it. I swam to the other side of it. It was a pokemon!

I looked at the pokemon. It was an aipom. Why was there an aipom floating on a piece of drift wood in the ocean? I checked to see if the wood was stable enough for me to climb on. It wasn't. Great. I looked to shore. I wasn't too far. I decided that I would push the wood to shore. It was a little difficult. Pushing a piece of wood with a pokemon on it was not a trip in the park. I finally push the pokemon to shore. I come out of the water and pick of the aipom. He was unconscious. Something happened to him. I took him to a pokemon center where they treated the aipom.

**Short huh? Well, these are kind of short so that I can use them as distraction episodes. It will be part of a series of Distraction Episodes. This is James story. I will have more stories for the other characters and some others like maybe Annabelle's parents.**


	9. Distraction Chapter 2

**Distraction Episode- James' Story- Monkeying Around**

James POV

Emeraldcove City

3 years ago

My parents came home a week ago. They were surprised that I had an aipom. They almost told me to get rid of him until I told them what had happened to him. At the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy told me that a trainer attacked his aipom so that he would evolve. He couldn't take it because of how young he was. The aipon nearly died. The trainer, not wanting to get in trouble, set his pokemon adrift on a piece of driftwood. Such an evil trainer. I'm glad that he was brought to justice. The aipom, after a year or so, finally recovered fully. Since I didn't have a pokemon at that time, he became my first pokemon. I named him Joey. This was in the past. Now, onto the future.

" Joey come here," I call. An aipom hops gracefully over to me.

" Aipom," cried Joey happily.

I reached down to pet him. How could a trainer abuse such a sweet pokemon?

" What do you want to do," I asked.

The aipon rushed out the door. I ran after him. I guess he wanted to play.

We ran through the small and luxurious looking city. I forgot to put on some shoes so I was running on the hard stone paths, occasionally stepping on pebbles and small rocks. Ouch! Joey looked behind him and noticed that I was slowing down a little due to my feet being assaulted with rocks. Joey stopped and came to me. I skidded to a halt, almost falling over in the process. We walked to a small tree. There we sat down. I began to take the pebbles that were stuck to my feet, off of my feet. Luckily, no rocks broke through my skin. I looked over to my right, which is where Joey should have been, but he was gone. I got up and started looking for him.

"Joey, come here," I called.

I heard a rustling in the trees. It was Joey. I sat back down. Joey came to me, holding two oran berries. He gave one to me. Huh... I didn't even know that it was an oran berry tree. Joey sat down next to me. We ate our oran berry. Joey really does have a nose for berries. I bet he could find more berries than a tailow. I smiled at him. He smiled back. We certainly did form a great bond over the past year. Nurse Joy thought that since he just hatched when his trainer abused and abandoned him that he wouldn't trust anyone. She was wrong. We formed a bond almost immediately. He's my best friends. We walk back home. We were about to go for our daily swim.


	10. Distraction Chapter 3

**Distraction Episode- James' Story- A Meeting with an Eantra.**

James POV

Emeraldcove Ocean

3 years ago

We decided to swim in the middle of the day this time. I had given Joey a pair of arm floaties so he wouldn't drown. He also had a rope tied around his waist so he wouldn't have to keep up. He wasn't the best at swimming. I made sure that the rope wasn't too tight. We then got into the water. It felt nice as it was hot out here. We swam out into the ocean to where we could see the shore but they couldn't see us. There wasn't anyone there in the first place. I had a special area where I would swim if I did it in the daytime. It was a secret shore that I found when I went exploring in a cave.

Me and Joey started playing around in the water. I was splashing him and he splashed me back. It was super fun! I decided after a while that I would look underwater to see what was there. I saw a a bunch of different pokemon. I saw a school of remoraid, a few manatykes, an oshawatt, and a piplup, just to name a few. I also was something strange girl with blue tips on the top of her head, a scallop in her hand, and a tail... what is she? I go to the surface and gasp for air. Just then the girl comes up for air too. She looks directly at me and gasps.

" What's wrong," I ask. She kind of looks like she made an oshawatt costume. She looks kind of young. She looks like she is seven years old.

" W-Well... uh...," she stuttered nervously.

" Spit it out," I say. I notice that my aipom is starting to freak out.

" H-Have you e-ever heard o-of the E-Eantra," she asked nervously.

I shook my head. " No. I can't say that I have," I say.

" Have you h-heard of the F-Forest Fever," she asked.

I nod. " Yeah. It's only the most deadly and awful sickness ever. What does that have to do with anything," I ask.

" I-I'm an Eantra. I-I am from a t-tribe that is p-part pokemon and human. Because p-people's m-minds w-wont allow them to process th-this kind of thing, th-they get the F-Forest Fever," stuttered the girl.

" Wait... what," I exclaim. Joey gets closer and hugs me. He was scared for me...

"I-I'm so sorry," stuttered the girl.

" Oh man... I-I don't even know what to say...," I mutter.

"Well... I can help you," said the girl.

" How," I ask.

" I can get Chief Orion to let you in," said the girl.

" In what," I ask.

" The Eantra tribe. I can help you. I mean... it should make up for this," said the girl bitterly.

" That would be great," I say. I have hope!

" By the way, my name is Arela," introduced Arela.

" My name is James," I introduce.

" I have to go," said Arela.

Arela waves goodbye and she leaves.

I turn to face my aipom. He was still shaking.

" We can't go back to town...," I mutter.

Joey nods.

" I guess we'll follow her," I suggest.

Joey nods.

I pull the rope and we follow the girl.


	11. Going to Emeraldcove City

Grandmother's POV

Her house.

Well it was nice to see Annabelle again... even if she had a tail and eevee ears. Seriously, that was weird. I sat down in my chair next to the fireplace. Well, my life has gotten more exciting.

"As if raising them wasn't enough, they are now Eantras. I sighed. I know I studied them for years but I never wanted to see an Eantra. Now this doesn't mean that I'll abandon Annabelle, Chase, and Sam. No. I am their family," I say to myself.

I got up to make something to drink. I was going to have tea. I grabbed a couple of tea bags from a container on the counter. I filled a pot with water and put the bags inside. I turned on the stove to boil the leaves. Yeah, I know that I can go out and buy tea but its expensive.

_" Listen Sandra Kinsme," _whispered a sweet and soothing voice.

I looked around and saw no one. I think I've heard the voice before. I think back. I remember that it was Cresselia's voice!

" W-What do you want," I ask nervously. Hey, you would too if you were being confronted by a legendary pokemon.

_" Do not worry. I am not here to hurt you. In fact, I am communicating with my telepathic powers that I got when I joined the Legendary Guardians. Now, as for why I am here, I have chosen you as the One of Dreams," _explained Cresselia.

At that point, I was a little confused.

" What does that mean," I ask.

_" It means that you were chosen by me, so that you can help save all from a fate we do not know," _explained Cresselia.

I somewhat got it but it was still a little confusing.

"_ Whenever you need me, I'll be here. Don't forget that. Also, on my little trip through Johto, I met these lovely people. They told me to tell you, ' Don't worry about us. And it isn't your fault that we died. It was our fault.' I know that was some use to you," _said Cresselia.

Tears filled my eyes. They met her? They are worried for me.

* * *

Chase POV

Eantra Forest. Closer to Emeraldcove City.

We walked really far. James was leading us this way, but why?

" Where are we going," I asked.

" Emeraldcove Ocean. Now, we'll have to use our pokemon form. This town knows me and we are just a forest or an Ocean away from your town," explained James.

" I'll go in human form. I'm a full-blooded Eantra," said Shellie.

We stopped to transform. I was in my pikachu form, Annabelle was in her eevee form, Sam was in his vulpix form, and James was in his aipom form. I'm sure I don't need to explain the pokemon forms.

Shellie, however looked a little different. Her deep blue hair turned into a dark brown. Her eyes became brown as well. She looked like a normal girl. She smiled.

" Time to go," she chimed.

We walked alongside her into the city. Don't get me wrong, we were going to explore it even if our target was the ocean. I mean, we needed a boat or something. The city was stunning. It looked beautiful! There were great beachfront condos with balconies overlooking the ocean. That must have been expensive, not to mention, unsafe. Must have a lot of insurance. There was a nature area deeper into the town. It had trees all over the place. There was a little sidewalk going through it. This was most likely for joggers.

" This place is kinda small," said James in pokemon language.

" Are you kidding," we asked in pokemon language..

" It's huge," exclaimed Annabelle in pokemon language.

He didn't say anymore. Jame's eyes focused on a house we walked by. I saw a tear come out of his eye. That was his old home... he ran away. His family didn't know where he had gone... its such a sad story.

Everyone stopped when they realized that me and him were not moving. Ha... funny... I didn't even know that I had stopped. They came this way.

" Was that your home," asked Shellie.

James nodded. He reached his hand out to the house.

" Come on. Let's go see them," said Shellie.

He looked like he was conflicted. I'm sure he wanted to see them very badly but he didn't want to at the same time. That look was the same one that Annabelle had when her grandma showed up.

He shook his head. He didn't want her to see him like that. Aw... I felt bad for him...

We walked to the ocean. James guided us to a secret area.

* * *

James POV

Emeraldcove Ocean

This was my secret beach. It looked untouched. This was strange. I would have thought that when I went missing, they would have searched everywhere. I remembered back to the times where I would sneak out to swim. My parents thought it was strange that I wouldn't go to the public beach. They thought that I would have made more friends like that. I never wanted to do that.

I walked to the ocean. I reached my hand out to touch the waves. The cool, and powerful waves. Its kind of strange that I wasn't a water Eantra. I was focusing on the waves and didn't see or feel anyone come up behind me. I suddenly got lifted off the ground.

" Its Joey,"exclaimed a woman. I turned around to see my mom. I started crying a little.

" What were you doing? Where is James," asked my Mom.

I don't answer. I'm too stunned to say anything. I see Shellie and the others are on the side.

" Excuse me, that's my aipom...," muttered Shellie.

My mom puts me down. She puts hangs her head.

" Oh... sorry... its just that I felt like I knew this aipom...," muttered my mom.

I try to resist hugging her. It's been so long since I've seen her.

" I'm sorry. I'll just leave then," said my mom. She left. She looked sad.

I didn't mean to hurt her... I sighed. I was sure that I knew where an Eantra that might fit our criteria was. It was that little girl from my past. I was going to find her.


	12. Distraction Chapter 4

**Distraction Episode- James' Story- Into the Forest**

James POV

Eantra Woods

3 years ago

Me and Joey are walking through the forest. My shoulder starts hurting. I sit down and rub my shoulder. Joey grabbed a leaf and gave it to me. It was aloe. Would this help? I take the leaf and put it in my pocket. I stand up. How long have I been in this forest I wonder. It seems like I've been here for at least a few days. It's felt like a month though. Joey looks at me with concern written on his face. He was worried about me.

" I'm okay. Let's keep going," I say.

Joey nods.

We go deeper in the forest. All I could see was trees. There was no light. It was cool at least. There was no ocean. There was no sign of the deep and calming water that I knew. There was the unforgiving forest. I can't tell you how many times Joey had to fight off some beedrill or beautifly.( They look cute but they are violent!) We sat down to eat some berries. At least the forest had a seemingly endless supply of berries. Joey went into a tree and came out with an oran berry and a cheri berry. He gave the cheri berry to me.

" I'm not paralyzed," I say.

He drops it onto my lap.

" Aipom," scolded Joey. (At least that's what I think he's doing.)

I sighed and ate the berry. It actually did make me feel better though.

Joey sighed. He kind of looked sad.

We got up and started moving. I didn't even know where we were going. We walked about a mile when a flash of pain hit me. It made me fall to the ground.

"Ack," I groan.

My entire body was in pain. Joey ran over to me. He had fear written on his face. He started shouting something in his little language. I couldn't understand it but I got the gist of it. He was probably saying that I was close to dying. I lied on the ground. It didn't really help with the pain but I couldn't sit up anymore.

" Joey, can you tell my family that I love them? Oh what am I saying? You can't tell them that. They wont be able to understand you. In fact, with me gone, they'll likely give you away... or something. Go. Leave me behind. You can survive out there," I request.

Joey shakes his head. Does he love me too much to leave? Well... I guess since I am his only family then it would be true.

I feel dizzy. My vision fades to black. The last thing I here before I completely fade away, is Joey crying frantically.

**And end of this backstory tale. These kinds of things might give some insight on things or people I might introduce.**


	13. Finding Arela

James' POV

Emeradcove Ocean

I was going to find that Eantra. I never saw her at the village. I wondered why. I'm sure the little girl was out there in the ocean.

" We're going to find the Eantra that turned me into and Eantra a few years ago," I announce.

" You mean the squirtle Eantra," asked Shellie.

" It was an oshawatt Eantra...," I mutter.

" Are we going to swim? I thought we were getting a bout," asked Chase.

Our partners that were following us left before we hit the beach. It's a good thing that my aipom knew where to go.

" Don't worry about it. I can go," I offer. I wanted to go to the crystal-blue waves. They were calling me. I ran into the water. I started swimming.

Man this felt good! I missed the waves. The forest was okay but the ocean was where I was comfortable. I began looking for her. Too bad I didn't have my goggles though. I heard splashes behind me. Everyone jumped into the water. We were looking for the girl for over an hour with no luck. I was okay with this. It meant that I had more time to be in the water. The others, however, were getting tired.

" This is taking forever," complained Annabelle.

" I know right," agreed Sam.

" Are we sure that the Eantra is here," asked Chase.

I sighed. Maybe they were right. Maybe it was a one time thing. I wasn't going to tell them that though. I wanted to swim in the ocean.

" I know she's here," I lied.

I started relaxing. Even if we didn't find her, this day would still be great. I haven't been to the ocean for a few years. I was going to make the most of it. I started floating on the surface of the water. About fifteen minutes passed and there was no luck. We were about to leave when my head hit something.

" Oof," I grunt.

I stop floating and use my feet to keep my head above the water. I turn around to see an oshawatt Eantra. She looked like she was ten years old. She had white hair, tiny blue ears, a scallop necklace, a blue swimsuit, and a tail.

" Oh sorry little aipom," said the girl.

" It's alright. We were coming to find you," I say to the girl.

" We," questioned the girl.

The others swam to me as soon as they saw me talking to someone.

" Yeah. You're Arela right," asked Shellie.

" Eep! Not again," exclaimed Arela.

" We're Eantra as well so don't worry," assured Annabelle.

" Whew...," sighed Arela in relief.

" Anyway, we need to talk to you," said Sam.

" Why," asked Arela.

" Have you been chosen by legendary guardians," asked Chase.

" Uh... w-why," stuttered Arela.

" We're trying to find others like us," explained Shellie.

" Oh! Yeah. I'm sorry... its just... I was told to keep quiet about it...," explained Arela.

" It's okay,' said Annabelle.

" Can you come with us," asked Chase.

" Uh... sure. I don't have parents. Well, I mean I do but... I was turned into an Eantra at a young age...," muttered Arela.

" How young," I ask.

" Well... it was five years ago. I lived in Sandarose city. I left behind my mom, dad, and my older brother," said Arela.

" I'm so sorry to hear that," muttered Chase.

" It's fine...," muttered Arela.

We swam back to shore. We covered Arela up with a towel as we were not in a forest so she couldn't transform. We walked back to our house. We were greeted by our pokemon. We took her upstairs. A new room had appeared. It was a light blue room. It had a little pool of water. I assumed that was where her oshawatt would stay. She got in her bed and fell asleep. I guess she had a big day.

I walked downstairs with my pokemon partner, Joey. Yes, it was the same Joey from my past. I smiled at him. We had an unbreakable bond.

" Joey, we found the girl from my past," I say excitedly.

" A a aipom," exclaimed Joey. That translated to," Now she wont feel bad."

I nod. I could tell her not to worry about me. I know that she did. Such a timid girl, but she is so sweet! I wonder who her legendary guardian is.

* * *

Arela POV

Her room.

I miss them. I miss them so much! My family... do they miss me too? Those were the thoughts that I had as I fell asleep. I'm sure they would be proud.

" I wonder if that boy that I met a few years ago... did he make it," I ask.

I was in a little blue room. It was a cool blue color. This was one of my favorite colors!

" _Do not worry Arela," _said a voice. I turned around to see Manaphy, my legendary guardian. She( I know its known as the Prince of the Sea but I _sea_ it as a girl) smiled at me.

" Did he survive," I ask.

" Oh, survive? Why he's the aipom you met earlier,_" _informed Manaphy.

" Wow... I actually helped? Yay," I exclaim.

" Well, what do you want to do," asked Manaphy.

" Um... let's play tag," I suggest.

" Yeah! Lets do it in the water," suggested Manaphy.

The blue room disappears and is replaced by an ocean. It looked real! The waves were rolling onto the beach, the sky was a beautiful blue, and it just looked peaceful. I jumped into the water. Manaphy was it. I swam away from her. We swam for a while until she sneaked in front of me and got me.

She laughed in delight. " I win! Your turn," said Manaphy. She was so childish.

She dived into the water. I swam after her. I didn't seem to be getting anywhere, so I kind of cheated a little. I made myself faster using my imagination. I caught up to Manaphy quickly. When I tagged her, she smiled and started laughing again. She seemed to be having fun.

" Well, that was fun, but its time for you to wake up. Bye Arela," said Manaphy. She waved goodbye.

I opened my eyes. That was fun. Now that I'm rested, I'll go tell them who chose me.


	14. The meeting of the Legends

Annabelle POV

The house.

So Arela told us to go into the main room. I wondered what this was about. Maybe she was going to tell us who chose her. I hope so. I wanna know if we picked the right person.

I go downstairs and into the main room. I see everyone else is already downstairs. I sit down in a pink chair.

" So... you know how I said I was chosen...," started Arela.

" Yeah! Who was it," asked Sam enthusiastically.

" Well... uh... Manaphy," stammered Arela.

" Ah. It's Manaphy. That makes sense because of how you are tied to water," guessed James.

" Well, we should introduce ourselves. My name is Annabelle," I introduce.

" I'm Sam," said Sam.

" My name's Chase," introduced Chase.

" Shellie's the name," said Shellie.

" I'm James, the guy from your past," said James.

" Oh... well that's a relief... Manaphy was right... I didn't hurt you... well... I didn't lie...," said Arela. She sighed in relief.

" Is this all the people that have been chosen," I ask.

I was wondering who we needed to find. I was also wondering why we needed to find them in the first place. Why did they need to choose people?

" Uh... Ho-oh said no. He sounded annoyed. Although he always sounds annoyed. He also said that at least one person hasn't chosen," explained Chase.

" Why does he sound grumpy," asked Arela.

" He said, and I quote, not all legendaries are peppy, girly," translated Chase.

" Oh...," muttered Arela.

Chase patted Arela on the back.

" It's okay," reassured Chase.

" So now we have to find this other person and wait for some legendary to make up their mind," asked Sam impatiently.

" Yeah. I suppose," I answer.

" I wonder who this next person is," said James.

* * *

Cresselia POV

Hall of Legends.

I look around to see all of our deeds. You see, Arceus called us here to make sure we knew what kind of person to choose. He probably did this for Darkrai as he hasn't chosen. He said that there might be some other legendary pokemon that will become guardians. I wonder who. I mean, the lake trio have been waiting for their chance to shine. Shaymin as well. Phione wanted to be a guardian with Manaphy but couldn't as Phione can be breed from Manaphy. Some sick person figured this out when they captured her.

I sigh.

Sometimes people can be so frustrating.

There was also the chance that the Regi's would join. I would say that Xerneas and Yveltal have a chance but they are asleep. I guess that's the price to being able to control life and death.

Everyone started coming into the hall. I saw Darkrai trying to be sneaky and wait in the dark corner, as usual. No matter Arceus can see him. Arceus comes into the hall.

" Alright, its time to start this meeting. Now, has Darkrai made his choice," asked Arceus.

" I have not. I need to find someone worthy of being chosen," explained Darkrai.

" Why don't you chose the same one that Cresselia chose," asked Ho-oh irritably.

I wonder why he's always so cranky.

" I'm not going to be like other trios and duos. I want my own person," said Darkrai.

" What's wrong with the other trios and duos," asked Ho-oh.

" Nothing. I just don't want to be a cliche," explained Darkrai.

" Are you calling us a cliche," asked Ho-oh furiously.

" No its just that," started Darkrai.

" Just what? You think your above us," asked Ho-oh.

" No I-," started Darkrai.

" You do don't you? Well at least we don't cause people to die from nightmares," exclaimed Ho-oh.

Darkrai began to look angry.

" Calm down Ho-oh," said Lugia.

" Please stop," begged Manaphy.

" No. What's wrong Darkrai? Where's that sass you were giving me," asked Ho-oh.

" You know I don't mean to give them nightmares! I don't want to be the villain! I am feared by many people. Don't let Darkrai haunt your dreams they say! He'll give you nightmares, say others," raged Darkrai.

" Enough," shouted Arceus.

The room became quiet.

" Now, Ho-oh, I want you to apologize for your rude comment," commanded Arceus.

" But He-," started Ho-oh.

" Apologize," commanded Arceus.

" Fine! I'm sorry for that rude comment," said Ho-oh.

" Thank you," said Arceus.

" Now what I was going to say before that was, I don't want to have the same person as Cresselia, the one who everyone loves out of the lunar duo... nothing against her but I want to find someone who will accept me, not fear me," explained Darkrai.

He's just trying to get respect... how sad...

" Look Darkrai, the reason that I created you was because we needed balance. Now I get that you don't want to be overshadowed by Cresselia but you need to balance her out," explained Arceus.

" I know... but I don't want to be like the others...," muttered Darkrai.

Arceus sighed.

" You know I can't make you like them. I can't do one thing to you while the others have to choose people," said Arceus.

" I know," muttered Darkrai sadly.

" You know... I don't mind," said Manaphy.

" Yeah. If it'll make Darkrai feel better then I wouldn't mind if he could pose as an Eantra," assured Lugia.

" Darkrai should be able to have his own form. I don't want to see him like this," I say.

" Well, does everyone agree to this... or at least most," asked Arceus.

" I don't," exclaim Ho-oh.

" We do," chimed Mew.

" You heard Mew. I agree too," said Mewtwo.

" Then it's settled. Darkrai can have his own form. As for my other announcement, we have more people joining us. We have Shaymin, the lake trio, and the weather trio joining us," announced Arceus.

All of us nod, except for Ho-oh who was pouting.

" Okay then, the meeting is over. Everyone but Darkrai may now leave," dismissed Arceus.

Everyone walked out, besides me, Darkrai, and Arceus. I walk over to Darkrai.

" I hope for the best," I say. He smiles.

" Yeah. And thank you for saying that I can have my own form," thanked Darkrai.

" You know, for the nightmare pokemon, you aren't bad," I say.

He laughs.

" Why thank you mi'lady," thanked Darkrai.

I laugh.

" I have to go now," I say.

" Okay then. I'll see you later," said Darkrai.

He waves goodbye. I turn and head out the door.


	15. Sandra and Dan

Darkrai POV

Hall of Legends.

I was standing in front of Arceus. I was able to be my own person. Normally, he wouldn't do this kind of thing but for everybody stuck up for me. Well... all except Ho-oh. He's always hated me.

" Thank you," I mutter.

" Well, everyone wanted you to be happy. Well, mostly everyone. Now, I need you to find the other chosen ones. You will not say who you really are as it will likely freak them out. You need to make up a name and a story. Are you okay with these terms and conditions," asked Arceus.

" I agree," I say.

" Great now lets get you a new form," said Arceus.

I smile even though it might not look like it.

* * *

Chase POV

The house.

" Anyone got any information on where we can find these new people," asked Sam.

_" The lunar duo are idiots," _muttered Ho-oh angrily.

" _What do you mean by that," _I ask.

" _Oh I'm not allowed to tell. Sorry," _said Ho-oh.

_" Why," _I ask.

" _Legendary secrets," _explained Ho-oh.

_" What we can tell you though is that there is two members that you can find at this time. You know one of them," _informed Lugia.

" I see. Well, Lugia has told me that we can find two others who will help us," I say.

" Wow really," asked Sam.

" Arceus didn't tell you," asked James to Sam.

" Nope," said Sam.

" Well, where do we go," asked Annabelle.

" Now he's talking. We are to look at... (gulp) Newamala Village... right at the outskirts of Forestgrove City," said Sam nervously.

" Isn't that where your grandma lives," I ask.

" Yeah. Do you think that people other than Eantras are being chosen," asked Annabelle.

"_ How else is Cresselia an idiot," _asked Ho-oh irritably.

I sigh.

" It's your grandma. She was chosen by Cresselia. Ho-oh isn't too happy," I explain.

" Oh. It looks like we need to use our pokemon forms again," guessed James.

We nod.

" Shellie is our trainer again," said Annabelle.

We leave the village and go into the forest. There we change forms. Everyone but Shellie and Arela are pokemon. They are humans. I go with Shellie, as does Annabelle and Sam. James goes with Arela.

* * *

Darkrai POV

Newamala Village.

Well, Arceus gave me my own form and sent me here. Why, I have no idea. Now I have to meet up with the others. I need to make up a story. Let's see, I'm from Jubilife city in the Sinnoh region. I came here because I like traveling. Now, my name is Dan. That works.

I walk into town. I see that people are staring at me. What do I look like? Do I look strange or is it that I'm an outsider? I see an woman with light blonde hair come up to me.

" Hey," I greet.

" Oh hey. We don't get many outsiders. What brings you here," asked the woman.

" I travel a lot and I need a place to stay for a day or so," I explain.

" Ah. Well there is a room in the hotel. By the way, if you want to introduce yourself to people, stay away from the lady in the house next to the hotel. She's a little crazy," informed the woman.

" Why is that," I ask. I was curious.

" Well, she kept talking about this mystic tribe called the Eantra. Now this was a few months ago but still," said the woman.

" What is her name," I ask.

" Her name is Sandra," informed the woman.

" I see. Thank you," I thank.

The woman smiles then leaves.

I go to the house next to the inn. I wanted to see just who Cresselia chose. I knock on the door. I am greeted by this older woman.

" Oh hello. Are you new here," asked Sandra.

I nod.

" Yeah. I just got here. My name's Dan," I introduce.

" My name is Sandra," introduced Sandra.

" Is your last name Kinsme," I ask, hoping that it is.

" Yeah... why," she asks.

" The legendary guardians told me to come and find you," I explained.

" Really? Who chose you then," asked Sandra.

" Uh... Darkrai...," I answer.

It felt weird referring to myself in third person.

" I see. Well, Cresselia did say to expect someone who was chosen by Darkrai," said Sandra.

" Yeah... and I'm here. Now we just have to wait for the others to come," I say.

She nods.


	16. Meeting the new team

Shellie POV

Newamala Village.

We reached the little village. Wow... its smaller than Eantra village... and that is saying something. Well, I suppose that finding Annabelle's grandmother won't be too hard to find. Annabelle leads me to a small house near the " hotel", which was a larger house.

" E eevee! Eevee ee," exclaimed Annabelle. That translated to," This is the place."

We go inside. Inside there was their grandmother, but there was someone else. There was a fifteen- year old boy with short black hair, a black shirt, black jeans, and a red scarf. He also had a white hat that sort of draped down.

I thought he kind of looked cute. I'm not telling anyone that though.

Arela closed the door behind her.

" So you were chosen by legendary pokemon," I ask.

" Yeah. I guess that means Annabelle, Chase, and Sam are here as well. Now, who's the new person," asked Sandra.

" M-My name's Arela...," stuttered Arela.

" Hey, I'm here too," said the boy.

" Nobody forgot about you. Now, what's your name," I ask.

" My name's Dan," introduced Dan.

" So... are you Eantra or did Arceus allow you to see Eantras," asked James.

" Well... er... I'm an Eantra... from Sinnoh...," said Dan. He seemed to not be sure.

" Cool! What kind of Eantra are you," asked Sam.

" Uh... well... umbreon...," muttered Dan.

" So now what do we do," asked Chase.

" We need to wait till the others made their choices. In the mean time, we need to-," started Dan. He was cut off when someone burst through the door.

It was a woman with a glameow tail and ears. She was a glameow Eantra. She was wearing white hat with little places for ears to come out, a white shirt with the letter "C" in gold coloring, and white pants.

" Well well well, It would appear that I finally found the source of all the power in this place. It would seem that I found some people who were chosen by the legendaries. Isn't that great," asked the woman.

" Who are you and why are you here," demanded Annabelle.

" Aw... such a cute eevee. You must be Eantra. Am I right? Well, as for who I am, I am Conquest Admin Jenna. I'm an admin of Team Conquest. Now, I'm here because there was a surplus of energy. You know what that means? It means that there are people who can make our plan fail! Now, come with me. You wont be hurt and you'll be freed after we get all the legendary pokemon," assured Conquest Admin Jenna.

" We aren't coming," exclaimed Chase.

" We will fight you lady," yelled Sam.

" How can you even say such things to us. We outnumber you greatly," pointed out Dan.

" That's what you think," said Conquest Admin Jenna.

" We will still fight," exclaimed Sam.

" Do you have any skills? From what our sources say, you haven't learned how to use the powers your legendary guardian grants you," informed Conquest Admin Jenna.

" I know how," assured Dan.

" You are just one person," said Conquest Admin Jenna.

Dan put his hands together and made a ball of dark energy. It was thrown at the admin. A crimson orb surrounded the admin. It disappeared leaving the admin asleep.

" What was that," asked Arela.

" It was Dark Void now we need to leave," exclaimed Dan.

So he was chosen by Darkrai. He seemed kind though. We ran through the village and out onto the route before it. I didn't recognize this area.


	17. Dark Void

Team Conquest Admin Jenna POV

Newamala Village.

I was dreaming? I didn't go to sleep though. That kid... he seemed kind of off. I look around to see several members of the other teams. There were some Team Galactic members, some Team Rocket members, and some Team Flare members. Other people from different teams were mixed in as well. They were gathered around me.

" You'll never be as god as Team Rocket," exclaimed a Team Rocket Grunt.

" Just go on home to your village... oh wait, you don't have one," teased a Team Aqua grunt.

" Stop," I exclaim.

" What an unfashionable loser! I can't believe that they would even consider a freak like you," taunted a Team Flare member.

" B-But I'm an admin," I stutter.

" Yeah, a stupid one," taunted a Team Magma member.

" Don't you know what your boss is going to say after he sees you," asked a Team Cipher member.

" N-No...," I stutter.

" You know that he lost his child to one of you freaks. He's going to do much worse than fire you," assured a Team Galactic member.

" S-Stop it," I yell.

I wake up suddenly.

I start breathing as if I was running a marathon.

" Just a dream... just a dream...," I mutter.

I get up and dust myself off.

That kid... he seemed to have more power than those people... but how? I know that the other legendary pokemon haven't taught them the special moves yet so how did he know one?

" I guess I should get back to H.Q.," I mutter.

I look around. The room had some technology. I wondered if this would work for transformation. I focused on the form I wanted to take. It took me about five minutes, but I transformed into human form.

I left the house and headed to Headquarters.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. It had more but when I tried to go to a different tab, I accidentally pressed the reload button so now I had to do this chapter over.**

**One thing I want to say is that I'm running out of names and characters and I still have at least 4 more main characters left. See the main part. I'm not so good with names. If anyone wants to, people can suggest some OC people. Like the names and the personalities for the main characters. Pick what kind of Eantra you want them to be, choose the legendary that isn't already taken (Lugia, Ho-oh, Mew, Mewtwo, Jirachi, Manaphy, Arceus, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina are taken.) (Phione is not a legendary pokemon in my book... sorry guys)**

**You can suggest names for the region and the boss guy. I'm looking for a few more admins. You can choose if they are Eantra or Human.**

**I'll tell you when this ends at a later time. It wont be the next episode.**

**Pleas pt me with the details if you can. **

**Anyway, that's all I have to say. Thanks for reading.**


	18. New Legendary Guardians

Darkrai POV

We ran through the village and onto the dirt path. I look behind me to see if anyone was following us. I notice that I'm running faster than everyone. I stop to allow them to catch up. I run fast in this form. I noticed that Sandra and Arela weren't doing so well. Arela, I could just carry but Sandra is a bit too old for that. I walk up to her.

" Hey, are you doing alright," I ask.

She shakes her head.

I sigh. I don't want to take her with us. Not that there is anything against her, but I don't want her getting hurt.

" Well, I may know of a way you could help without being chased," I offer.

" Well, what is it," asked Sandra.

" You can go ahead to Skymeadow Town to go try to find an Eantra," I offer.

" Fine with me. As long as I don't have to run this much. I know where it is. I'll just head there once the road branches off," explained Sandra.

I smile.

" So are we going to go," asked Annabelle impatiently.

I nod. We walk to where the path branches out.

" Well, I have to go. Bye," said Sandra. She waved goodbye and started heading to the right path.

" So, where are we going," asked James.

" We're going to Thunder Valley. I have a feeling that there are some chosen Eantras there," I say.

" Cool! Lets go," exclaimed Sam.

He seemed like he gets excited easily.

We walk into the forest up ahead.

* * *

Cresselia POV

Hall of Legends

Arceus had called another meeting. I wondered why. Was it to introduce the others? Maybe it was about Darkrai. I noticed that there were a lot of other legendary pokemon like me. I saw the Regis, Deoxys, and Celebi. This was just to name a few. Once everyone came in, Arceus came.

" As you guys can tell, there are a lot of pokemon here. Well, everyone will choose a person. Even Xerneas and Yveltal are here. I allowed them to wake up from their hibernation," explained Arceus.

I gasp, as do many others in the crowds.

They were asleep!

" Hey... I think we're missing someone," commented Celebi.

" Yeah. Where's Darkrai," asked Shaymin.

Ho-oh scoffed at Darkrai's name, causing everyone to turn to him.

" Why did he scoff," asked Deoxys.

" Well, its complicated...," started Jirachi.

" Well I wanna know," exclaimed Latias.

" Calm down," insisted Latios.

" I'm sure that they'll tell us," assured Cobalion.

" Listen up. As you noticed, Darkrai isn't here. There is a reason. He wanted to go and help the others. He will be joining them," explained Arceus.

" Why can't we do that," asked Keldeo.

" Quiet young one. I'm sure that Arceus had his reason to grant him this," insisted Virizion

" Darkrai wanted this. He wanted to be judged on his personality, not his title," I defend.

" Well, I guess we have to go pick out our Eantra," said Rayquaza.

" Meeting dismissed," dismissed Arceus.

Everyone started to leave. I leave as well. I go to Turnback Forest. I knew Darkrai was there, I just couldn't talk to him. I hide in a tree so that nobody would see me.

* * *

Dan POV

Turnback Forest

My head is buzzing. I wonder why. Was someone trying to contact me or did it mean that someone was there? I stopped once we got into the forest.

" Why'd we stop," asked James.

" Yeah. Shouldn't we be on the run from Team Conquest," asked Chase.

" Nope. In Turnback Forest, anyone with bad intentions will be turned away," I explain.

" Got it. I could use some sleep," insisted Sam.

" Wait until we get to a clearing," I say.

We walk to a clearing. Above us, there were stars. They looked stunning. Everyone changed forms and started to lay down to rest for the night. They stared at me.

" Why aren't you turning going in your Eantra form," asked Arela.

" I'm uncomfortable with my Eantra form," I lie.

" Oh...," muttered Arela.

I walk over to her and kneel down to get to her level.

" It's all right," I insist.

I smile at her and she smiles back. She soon lays down and falls asleep.

I wonder what she thinks about. I wonder what they all think about.

I walk over to a spot that didn't have anyone in it. When I get there, I hear the buzzing sound again.

" What is that," I whisper.

I see a flash of pink in the trees. I smile and climb the tree. There I saw Cresselia.

" Hey," I whisper.

" Hey. I brought some information. There is a hidden village with someone in it," informed Cresselia.

" Thank you. I'll be sure to head there," I say.

" No problem. I'll be heading back now. Oh before I forget, everyone is choosing an Eantra," informed Cresselia.

" Cool," I say.

Cresselia nods and then leaves.

That was nice of her to visit.

I climb down the tree and go to the group. I lay down on the ground and fall asleep.

**And done with the chapter. Thank you to Silverbird22 for your OC. I just have to ask what the age is. Other than that, it is all good. Do you mind if I give her a story or do you want to provide that?**

**Now, I will list the legendary pokemon who are taken.**

**Mew, Mewtwo, Cresselia, Arceus, Lugia, Ho-oh, Jirachi, Darkrai, Xerneas, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Manaphy.**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!**


	19. Meeting Xerneas

Sam POV

Turnback Forest

I couldn't get to sleep last night. I kept hearing whispering. I wondered why. Did Dan lie about this area being safe? I opened my eyes to see that everyone was already awake. I didn't know when I went to bed but apparently, I did. I got up.

" You're finally awake," exclaimed Shellie.

I yawned at her comment.

" So did anyone else hear any whispering last night," asked James.

Everyone but Dan nodded.

" I was looking around for the sound but I couldn't find it," muttered Dan.

He looked tired.

" I'm sure he did his best. Besides, if Dan said that this place was safe, I believe him," insisted Shellie.

" Okay, where are we going," I ask.

" Let's explore this forest," suggested Dan.

" Why," asked Chase.

Dan shrugged.

" Just because," said Dan.

" Works for me," said Annabelle.

" I thought you were scared of forests though," I comment.

Annabelle's face turns bright red.

" Not anymore! That kind of changed a a week ago," exclaimed Annabelle.

I laugh.

" It't not funny," exclaimed Annabelle.

Everyone starts laughing just because of me and Annabelle.

I noticed that Dan's laugh sounds kind of disturbing.

The others notice it to and stop laughing.

" What," questioned Dan.

" Nothing," answered James quickly.

" Well, lets go," said Shellie.

Dan picked up Arela, who looked and Dan strangely.

" Uh... Dan... you kinda... laugh weird...," muttered Arela.

" Oh that's why everyone stopped. Sorry," apologized Dan.

* * *

Lyn POV ( She's new. Thank you to Silverbird22)

Turnback Forest

Lyn is a little six-year old Eantra girl with big, round ears, a long black tail, orange spots on her cheeks, and little whiskers on her cheeks. She had and orange dress and no shoes.

I'm going to find out where this voice is coming from. I was walking through here when I heard a calm and sweet voice. Normally I wouldn't go after a voice like this, but it felt so calming. Me and my partner, Spark were looking for this voice. We couldn't find the voice until we found a grove far from the Eantra Sanctuary.

" Lyn... come to me," the voice said.

I walked to where the voice seemed to come from. I saw nobody.

" I see that you're confused," started the voice.

I immediately closed my eyes. I don't know why I did that but I started to get a little worried.

" Don't fear little one," continued the voice.

I felt a rush of power. What was going on?

I saw a blue deer. It was Xerneas!

" I have chosen you to play a part in me and the other guardian's plan. You will meet others who have been chosen like you," explained Xerneas.

I kept quiet. It was partly because I was in awe, and that I was shy.

I opened my eyes. I then looked around. Was that a dream? No... it wasn't. I could still feel Xerneas's power surging through me.

" What's going on...," I asked quietly.

Spark shrugged.

Me and Spark walked back to our secret village.

* * *

**And done with this chapter. I don't mind if you make more than one character but no more than three. I hope I did well with representing the OC.**

**Thank's for reading!**


	20. Lyn and Dani

**Oh! Sorry! My mind sort of thought Dedenne for Flabebe! Oops! .! Don't worry, I know what a Zoura looks like.**

* * *

Annabelle POV

Turnback Forest.

I don't know why Dan decided that we should take a moment to wander around the forest. Let me tell you though, I was not happy. James didn't look to thrilled either. Even though I wasn't scared of forests anymore, I still didn't like the forest. It was dark and cold.

I glanced over and Shellie and Dan.

It looked like Shellie had a little crush on him. You could tell. I mean, she agrees to everything that comes out of his mouth, she stays close to him, and she even looks like a lovesick puppy.

I guess its alright though. I mean, he was like us even though he's from a different region. He's also our age so it works.

" Where are we even going," I ask.

" I don't know," said Sam.

" Just hold on. You'll find out," assured Dan.

You'll find out? What does that mean? I mean, my guardians were being quiet about this whole thing. Did he know more about this than them? Something seemed off about him.

We keep walking. We're quiet. The only sounds that we could hear were the sounds of pokemon. Eventually we came to a village. Why was there a village in the middle of nowhere?

I saw a little girl and an older girl. They were talking to each other. I wondered what it was about. I noticed that they had pokemon ears. They were Eantra! Why did we need to find an Eantra camp?

The girls looked at us. One of them looked young and was the mix of a human and a Dedenne, while the older one was a shiny zorua Eantra with black hair and blue highlights. She had a zorua tail and ears. They looked over at Dan and became a little freaked out, but not as much as what happened with Arela.

" It's okay. We're Eantra like you," insisted James.

They breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to where we were.

" So what brings you to our village," asked the older one.

I could tell that it was hard for her to get that out.

" Yeah. It isn't the biggest village. It's far from that," said the little girl.

" I can tell. There seems to not be that many people... you guys are the only ones left here," noticed Dan.

He pointed something out. I looked around, as did many others. He was right. They were the only ones left here.

Dan quickly covered his mouth, knowing at that moment that he blurted something out that he shouldn't have.

" Yeah... we're the only ones left. Now, how long are you planning on staying," asked the older girl irritably.

" My apologies for pointing it out. Anyway, we were just passing through. We needed to find others like us," explained Dan.

Was he about to tell them why we were going this way? Really? Did he know if they were chosen?

" Um... is it the legendary pokemon thing," asked the little girl.

" Yeah are you one," asked Sam.

" We are. Now, I guess this means that we have to give you our names and such. My name's Danielle but call me Dani. My little sister's name is Lyn," introduced Dani.

" Well, my name's Annabelle," I introduce.

" My name's Sam," introduced Sam.

" I'm James and the oshawatt girl is Arela," introduced James.

" My name's Shellie," said Shellie.

" And I'm Dan," said Dan.

* * *

Dani's POV

Secret Eantra Village

Events before the section above.

I saw Lyn walk from the forest over to me. Why was she in there in the first place? She looked kind of frazzled, like something happened. My immediate thought was," She saw a human." I walked over to her, and met her half-way.

" What happened," I asked, praying that my thought was wrong.

" I-I saw Xerneas...," muttered Lyn.

What? She saw her?! I saw Yveltal!

" Did she say that she chose you," I ask.

She looked confused.

" Yeah... why," she asked.

" I saw Yveltal while looking for you. He told me that I had to wait for some people to come and get us," I explain.

We would go on an adventure. While this does sound great, I'm worried for Lyn. I can get through some of my shyness and actually say some things. She can't talk to anyone but me. I suppose I can't blame her. We lost our hometown while we were very young. Lyn had just been born a few years before this. She only had me. I knew a few people though.

We look over to see that a group of people were staring at us. One of them was... a human!

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm still looking for OCs for this. Most importantly, I need OCs for Groudon, Raquaza, and Kyogre. I also need a OC for Shaymin but I don't have to get it for a while. **

**I want to thank Silverbird22 for the OC. Thank you!**

**Also, thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate it.**


	21. Skymeadow Village

Sandra POV

Skymeadow town

I walk into the town. I see a bunch of sky-blue flowers. They were beautiful. So, I was looking for an Eantra. Where would they be? Who was I even finding? Dan gave me no clues. I wonder if he was just sending me on a wild goose chase. I might as well get a room at the hotel. I didn't know how long I was going to be.

I groaned and headed into the hotel.

I dreaded the price of the room. I didn't have very much money so this would use up most if not all of it. I was about to go to the counter when I saw a girl with short,spiky, greenish-blue hair, greenish-blue eyes, white shirt and jeans, red bandanna, green boots and finger-less gloves, and a locket with a dried Gracidea flower. She looked like she was in her late teens. There was a shiny Shaymin at her feet.

She was talking to the man at the counter.

" These prices are outrageous! You expect me to pay this much for one of your smelly rooms," asked the girl.

" Now Skye, I know that you don't care for how much the prices are, but you don't have to yell," said the man at the counter.

" Well I'll just sleep in the forest. It's much better than this place," exclaimed Skye.

She looked at me.

" I wouldn't stay here. The rooms are very expensive," warned Skye.

" Oh trust me, I wouldn't stay here if I wasn't here for something," I say.

" I like you. What's your name," asked Skye.

" My name is Sandra," I introduce.

" I go by Skye," introduced Skye.

" So, nice shaymin," I say.

" Yeah. She's one of the best shaymins out there. The only one who could beat her is the shaymin that was chosen to be apart of the Legendary Guardians," boasted Skye.

She knows about that. Could she be one of us?

" I see. Can I talk to you in private," I ask.

" Sure. Lets go to the forest. It's free to stay there," exclaimed Skye.

We walk to the forest. We go deeper to where nobody could here us.

" So what is it," asked Skye.

" Have you been chosen by a Legendary Guardian," I ask.

" Yeah. I'm guessing you have as well," assumed Skye.

" Yeah. Mine is Cresselia and I assume your's is Shaymin," I assume.

" You got that right. I was told that someone would come and find me. I'm guessing that we have to go now," guessed Skye.

" I don't even know where we have to go. The person who sent me here didn't say anything else about this," I explain.

" I see. Well, I guess until one of our guardians say anything, we stay here," said Skye.

I groan.

" I have to go get a room at the hotel," I groan.

" You aren't Eantra," asked Skye.

" No. I can just see them without any ill effects," I explain.

" Cool. Well, I'll just get going now I guess. I have to fight for better hotel prices," said Skye.

I nod and follow her out. She heads into the hotel and I look at the flowers.

* * *

Sorry its a short chapter. The next one will be longer. Thank you to What Lies Beyond and Writersclipse101 for the OC submission.

Shaymin and Raquaza are taken.

Thank you for reading!


	22. A view from different perspectives

Team Conquest Leader

Team Conquest Headquarters

There was a grey room with a brown desk. There were pictures of a man with brown hair and a young girl, who looked like him. The girl was young. The man from the picture was at the desk. His hair had a few grey spots.

I want to be rid of them. The Eantra just needs to be wiped out.

My daughter was a victim of their flue.

One of my best members walked into the room. It was Jenna.

" Anything to report," I ask, hoping that she caught someone.

" Well, I found some chosen guardians. It seems as if the legendary pokemon have begun granting powers," informed Jenna.

" How do you know that," I ask.

" One of them used the move dark void on me," explained Jenna.

" Must have been chosen by Darkrai," I guess.

She nods.

" How did you get out of that nightmare," I ask.

" I don't know. I guess it wasn't the full strength it could have been but...," started Jenna.

" What was the nightmare about," I ask with a curious attitude.

" I don't want to talk about it...," muttered Jenna.

" I know you tried your best. I'm giving you another chance. Now, go out there and round up those people," I command.

" Thank you sir," exclaimed Jenna. She walked out.

They would pay for ruining me and my daughter's life.

* * *

Chase

Turnback Forest

I wondered where we were going. It was a mystery but I had to follow. A million questions went through my head. Who were we looking for? What was that whispering last night? Who is Dan really? Lets face it, Dan was hiding something. And that something was big. Was he a member of Team Conquest? Was he a double agent? Or was he something... more? He didn't change at all in the time we saw him. No Eantra form. No pokemon to go with him. It seemed suspicious to me. There was also that "Legendary Secret" thing that made Ho-oh furious. What was that about?

I stared at Dan.

Normally it would make people's hairs stand on end to be stared at but it didn't faze this guy.

Then... there was Team Conquest. What was their goals? Why did they do what they did. Was it founded for the benefit of others like Team Plasma? Was it for money like Team Rocket? Or was it petty like Team Flare?

These were the questions bugging me.

I got a chill up my spine as he looked at me. I don't know why but he made me feel uncomfortable.

" How's everyone doing," asked Dan.

" We're doing well," I say.

" My feet hurt," whined Arela.

" I don't like the woods," complained James.

" You're scared of the forest like Annabelle," asked Sam.

" You're a jerk," said Annabelle.

" I'm not scared! I just really don't like it," defended James.

" Why," asked Dani.

" It's a cold place to go. I'd much rather the cool, sparkling waters of the ocean at night. Ah... I miss the sea breeze. I know that my family misses me. I miss them too," said James.

" I-I don't know where my family went to," muttered Arela.

" We'll find them," assured Dan.

She smiled.

He may have all of them fooled, but I'm no idiot.

* * *

And end of this chapter. Now don't worry. There is a bigger chapter in the works. I want to thank Writereclipse101 and Silverbird for the OCs. I just need a Kyogre Eantra and I'll be set.

I'll be introducing a new character in the next one. It won't be an eantra but a ghost. Yeah. Anyway, bye!


	23. The phantom follower

Annabelle's Mom ( That's right there will be a ghost follower.)

Turnback Forest

I saw them head deeper into the forest. Yes, I was following them, but what can you expect? I was worried for them. I saw them being attacked back at the village. I looked at the children that I knew. They looked different. I imagine that the stories my mom told me were true. They became one of those human-pokemon hybrids.

I followed behind them, closer than I had before.

I wanted to reach out and hug Annabelle, yet I knew I couldn't. I had to stay unseen. I didn't want her to see me like this.

I saw the boy, Dan, turnaround. He seemed to be looking at me!

"What's wrong," asked Shellie.

I hoped that maybe he was looking at someone else.

"It's nothing. Just a pokemon," said Dan.

He turned around and walked with everyone.

I sighed in relief. He didn't see me. I started following them again.

"So, did I cause you pain as well," asked a voice."What do you mean," I ask the voice.

"Did I… put you in a nightmare," asked the voice. It sounded sad.

"No… I was suffocated by the ash and debris from the Burned Tower," I explain.

"I see. You're Annabelle's mother," guessed the voice.

"How would you know that," I ask.

"I saw you. You guys look so much alike," explained the voice.

"W-who are you," I ask.

"You should know. Who's the one who puts people in nightmares," asked the voice.

That's when it hit me.

"Darkrai," I asked in shock.

"Don't give me away, and I won't give you away. I'll explain everything that you might do. Just don't tell them that I'm Darkrai. Is that a deal," asked Darkrai.

"You have a deal," I say.

"Just don't fly off with someone unless you need to. I don't know how to explain that," requested Darkrai.

I nod.

* * *

Darkrai

Turnback Forest

We had a new person in our group. The group, didn't know who it was. I'm not sure if she even knows who was talking to her. No matter. I'm sure she'll find out. For once, I don't have a person that I killed follow me. So she was the cause of the buzzing sound. I'm guessing that my powers are somewhat altered in this form.

We were walking through the forest when I felt the air around me cool. I look to the right of me and I see Annabelle's mom. I think I'm the only one who could see her. I look at her and nod.

"Is it cold here or is it just me," asked James.

"It's not just you," said Chase.

"I thought the forest was a cold place before," said James.

"You know, they say that if a gengar is in your shadows that the air around it cools by ten degrees," I say, trying to keep the young ghost a secret.

"Cool theory, but it could also just be that it's almost night-time," theorized Chase.

"But the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up," said Annabelle.

"Maybe you're just scared of this forest," joked Sam.

"How could you be scared of the forest," asked Dani.

Annabelle's face turned red.

"Stop it guys," exclaimed Annabelle.

"This joke's never going to get old," exclaimed Sam.

I started hearing someone laugh, but it wasn't one of them. I look over at the spirit. She was laughing.

Everyone seemed to be able to hear it.

"What's that," asked Shellie.

"Is it… laughing," asked Chase.

"Maybe there is a gengar in one of our shadows…," whispered Arela.

"I was just saying that. It's just the wind," I lie.

"O-oh…," muttered Arela.

We continue walking. We reach the edge of the forest. It's then that everyone goes in their human forms. We walk out of the forest and to the valley.

* * *

**Now I read that people are already trying to guess who the boss's daughter is. It isn't Annabelle. Her parents died in the Burnt Tower. Keep guessing though! I love reading the comments.**


End file.
